Need
by Lunachu
Summary: Sometimes, all the boys need is each other. 100 Theme Challenge. Mostly all with some sort of friendship. LoganAngst and quite a bit of Hurt/Comfort also. Lots of Fluffy moments! Now on a slight hiatus, but don't let that put you off reading!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my Big Time Rush 100 theme challenge! Most of this is going to be based around Logan, probably with quite a bit of Angst, Drama and Hurt/Comfort as those are what I work best in. Mostly going to be friendship and bromance also, although I love Kogan, If anyone wants Kogan present, let me know :) All these one shots are going to be based in the same story line, so no matter what, this chapter is how all the boys met, and each chapter will happen at while the previous chapters still happened, they just will not be in a mostly continuous fashion, some may be though.**

Enough with my babbling, hopefully after this chapter I won't have to babble much! Just a quick question, shall I go in order with the theme challenge, like 1, 2, 3, 4, or just do the ones as the ideas come to me?

Now, enjoy the story!

Snow fell lightly over the streets of Minnesota, coating everything it touched with a blanket of white. The scene was peaceful, like the front of a Christmas card, happy smiling children chasing their friends across the frozen park. However, for one raven-haired boy, it was not such a happy day.

His trainer-covered feet pounded against the slippery sidewalk, the grip in the worn sole not being as great as it once was. Stepping on a frozen puddle as he made his way to the park ahead, the boy went flying. His body almost did a full front flip as he came crashing to the ground, dazed and disorientated.

Passers-by stared at the small boy, who couldn't have been older than 6, but none stopped to help him.

Logan Mitchell slowly pulled himself off the floor, brushing the snow off that had settled on his chest and shoulders, and began a more careful jog, not wanting a repeat performance. Warm tears slid down his cold face. But once again, no one stopped to help him.

Once Logan had reached the park, he found a vacated bench, sitting down quietly on it and bringing his knees up to his chest, burying his face into the bony joints. He allowed himself to sob more freely, feeling as though he was the only boy in the world with problems at his tender age of 6 and a half. The half was very important to him, mind you. He had been running for at least a half hour, although it had seemed like days since he'd screamed at the social worker and ran from the foster home. It was a regular thing for the boy, and they long since stopped following him.

Not far from where the sobbing boy rested his sore feet, 3 boys were having the time of their lives. Kendall, the tallest of the three with blonde hair and stunning, expressive green eyes pushed off the snow bank, soaring across the ice on thin blades. A small Latino boy quickly followed him, albeit not as gracefully as the previous as he grinned hyperactively.

"Carlos! Be careful will you?" Mrs. Garcia yelled from the sidelines, bundled up in a thick coat and earmuffs with the other two mothers, Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Knight.

"You too, James!" The Diamond mother advised a brown haired boy, who was absentmindedly running his small fingers through his hair, desperately trying to keep it from going windswept as he charged through the ice with his two best friends.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes gently, grinning at the other two. She had complete trust in her young son's ability on the ice, so wasn't bothered the slightest bit at the speed the blonde was going. Hearing a little whimper and hiccup, Mrs. Knight desperately looked around, hoping it wasn't one of the three boys that were hurt or upset. Instead, she saw a small, raven haired boy sobbing into his knees. He looked thin, not so much to be dangerously underweight, but enough that she wanted to shove food into his stomach right here and now.

Noticing his mother's distraction, an irritated Kendall skidded to a stop, a small spray of ice being shaved from the motion. Pouting at his mother's lack of focus on him, Kendall followed her gaze, his eyes settling on the boy who probably would only reach his shoulder. Thin arms were wrapped around his legs as he cried. The blonde did not like that one bit, someone being upset was just too much for the overprotective six year old. So, doing what he thought he had to, he hurriedly grabbed James and Carlos, making his way over to Logan.

Mrs. Knight smiled when she noticed what the boys were going to do, pride bubbling in her and the other mother's chests as they watched the innocent boys.

However, before the three could make it to where the boy sat, Logan began to move. He shifted slightly, letting his feet drop to the floor before heaving himself off the frozen wood. Frayed trousers rose a little bit as he did, the thin material obviously too small as they showed his bare ankles, no socks covering his feet from the harsh winter. The old trainers had small holes in them, letting the bitter air attack the pale skin. As soon as the rubber soles hit the concrete below, he broke into another run; already long away before the boys could do anything about it, after all, still in thick hockey skates, they couldn't run after him.

-

Kindergarten was always fun for Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and James Diamond. They were so many fun things to do; they just didn't know where to begin! The sand pit? Or the action figures? Or even go to the story corner and wait for Miss Johnson to read them a story! Recess was always so much fun after the stress of learning to count to 10 and spell their name!

Carlos sat happily in the golden sand in the red plastic pit, to the little boy, he felt like the whole beach was poured into his classroom! Staring around with big dark eyes, the Latino wanted to find someone to play with. Kendall and James had gone to play with the G I Joe action figures, leaving him alone in the yellow particles. Then, he focused on something, sitting in the far corner of the room was the same boy from the day previous, his nose deep into the book of the Very Hungry Caterpillar. Grinning, he stood, shaking his body madly, giggling as sand sprayed from the creases in his clothes and got stuck in the carpet, Miss Johnson wouldn't be happy about that!

With a hop skip and jump, Carlos was over by the small boy, not even brothering to introduce himself as he grabbed the raven's thin wrist and began to drag him away to the pit, announcing loudly that he was his new friend and they could play Ninja together! Feeling proud of him, Carlos was shocked when the boy in his grip began to cry and struggle, shouting out for help as fat tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

Kendall and James rushed over, pulling Carlos off the boy and soothing him with calm words and kind eyes until the panic faded from the brown eyes, replaced with deep caution.

The tallest and oldest of the boys, although only by a few months, Kendall smiled, reaching out his right hand.

"I'm Kendall Knight! I'm sorry Carlos scared you, he's a little hyperactive." He explained his voice still quite high due to his young age.

James quickly nodded in agreement, eyes lighting up as Logan took Kendall's hand timidly in his own. "Yeah," he exclaimed, rocking on his feet and running a few fingers through his hair to straighten it. "And I'm James Diamond! The Latino," James pointed to a worried looking Carlos. "Is Carlos Garcia, Want to be our friend? We can all hang in the sandpit together!"

Slowly but surely, Logan nodded his head. "I'm Logan Mitchell," He began, the said in a much quieter voice. "I've never had a friend before."

The three boys looked at each other shocked, before breaking out into giant smiles.

"Well, today is your lucky day!" They all exclaimed at once, before pulling Logan once again towards the sandpit. This time, with no panic in sight. Logan smiled lightly, his colourful book dropping to the floor as he was dragged. Just like that, the beginning of a very special friendship began.


	2. Complicated

Happy cries echoed around the pool, the sun pouring over their bodies as the teens from Palmwoods enjoyed their summer. Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia happily played water tag, darting through the water as if it was air as they weaved in and out the other occupants. Carlos was currently "it", easily diving under the water and swimming as fast as a dolphin through the liquid towards his taller blonde friend.

James Diamond sat on a chair with a couple of girls, smirking as he dragged his Lucky Comb through his straightened fringe, making sure it maintained it volume. One of the girls looked impressed, flirting shamelessly with the pretty boy, while the other just looked bored, rolling her brown eyes at the shallowness of it all.

Logan Mitchell, the small, pale, nerdy member of Big Time Rush lay simply on his back in the most deserted part of the pool, a small smile unconsciously gracing his lips as he tried to relax in the cool water, ignoring the harsh sun rays possibly burning his exposed chest. Kendall and Carlos had asked him, practically begged in Carlos's case, to join in their game of water tag, but Logan didn't even have to think before he turned it down. This was when the two knew that something was wrong with Logan today.

James had asked Logan to lie with the girls and tan with them, but Logan just shook his head instantly with a small smile and replied with a feeble "Not today, Jamie."

When Logan used the old nickname, this was when James knew something was wrong with Logan today.

However, the three also knew the reason. Logan had been in foster care ever since the four boys had met in kindergarten that faithful day in the sandpit. Once several years had passed with the boy in the run down foster home, no family stepping forward to help the skinny, pale boy feel loved again, Mama Knight took it into her own hands. A several months, forms and inspections later, Logan was fostered by the Knights.

Kendall had been ecstatic that Logan was officially his brother, especially after the two had grown so close over the years since meeting. The boys had been 13 at the time of the adoption, a full 7 years after they had become best friends, practically brothers anyway, but that slip of paper had meant everything to them.

Logan however, never gained the Knight's surname, wishing to keep his father's. No-one argued with his wishes.

Back on topic, the boys knew the reason that Logan was so distant today. At 3pm, he was due a phone call from Fredrick Marshman, Logan's social worker, in order to arrange a date for Logan to see his biological mother and father for the first time since they had moved to LA. The raven-haired boy's relationship with his parents was a strange one. He didn't trust them at all, several years of abuse having lead to him to trust almost no-one; yet, he had completely forgiven them and loved him with all his heart.

On the other hand, Kendall didn't believe his parents cared for Logan at all. They always made one excuse or another as to why they couldn't go and visit their son, work was short of staff, they were coming down with an illness and didn't want to risk infecting the boy, an important business trip had come up, most of what the blonde believed to be complete bullshit. The sad thing was, Logan would take his parents back in a heartbeat if the social services allowed it.

3pm came around sooner than they thought, and soon, all four boys were in apartment 2J. Carlos and Kendall were rubbing a towel over their hair and bodies, still giggling in their trunks about the intense game of water tag. James was in the bathroom, complaining that the humid heat had frizzed his hair, so was madly trying to straighten it out once again, moaning every 5 seconds about how it wasn't fair.

Logan sat on the couch, his left leg bouncing absentmindedly in nervousness as he waited for the phone to ring. He hadn't said a word since refusing to tan with James, and his mouth didn't seem like it'll spew random facts like normal any time soon.

15 minutes later, Kendall and Carlos were finally fully dry, and sat beside a physically shaking Logan. Fredrick was 15 minutes late calling now, what if something had happened? His left leg continued to bounce, his mouth obviously dry by the amount he was licking his lips. Both boys hated seeing Logan in this state, although it happened every time his parents were involved. James finally came from the bathroom; his hair now straightened to his liking and sat on the floor by Logan's legs, hoping the three friends being near would calm his nerves.

Finally, the phone began ringing loudly, making Logan jump slightly in his seat and begin to make his way over, but Mama Knight got there first.

"Hello? Yes, Mr Marshman, Jennifer Knight speaking." She was silent for a few seconds as a voice buzzed on the other end of the line. "Yes, Logan's here. Do you wish to speak to him now?" She waited again before agreeing and smiling reassuringly at Logan, passing the phone into his hand. Resting her hand on her foster son's shoulder for a few seconds, she left towards the kitchen.

Logan's face lit up as he heard the kind, familiar voice reach his ear. "Freddy, it's been too long!" He heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Now, Logan, You know you're not meant to call me that." He scolded, but his tone was light-hearted, simply happy the troubled child trusted him enough to know that he didn't mean it. "So, on the subject of a date for you to meet your parents..." He began, voice quieting a little. Logan didn't like this, Fredrick didn't sound happy.

Kendall watched as his best friend talked on the phone to the man he'd known for over 9 years now, noticing the happiness from Logan's eyes slowly fade, his lips setting into a painfully sad smile. Eavesdropping slightly on the conversation, all three worried friends heard Logan's voice crack as he whispered the phrase all of them wished he didn't have to.

"I guess they cancelled again..?" After staying silent for a few seconds, listening to Fredrick's reply, Logan let out a small sob of pure sorrow. The sound almost broke Kendall, Carlos and James's hearts, their first reaction being to go and hold the boy, but they didn't want to interrupt the call as Fredrick comforted Logan, then began the usual 'hopefully they'll be less busy next time' speech.

"Don't worry, Fredrick, I understand their work comes first." Logan whispered into the receiver, trying hard to keep his feelings from his voice. However, even he knew it was hopeless, they all knew how he felt over the matter.

"Logan, I'm telling you this as your friend, I don't wish to upset you but please, stop getting your hopes up. They do this every time. I should be unbiased but I hate hearing that amount of pain in your voice, I'll do all I can to get them contact with you, alright?" Logan simply nodded his reply, and put the phone down.

He stood, silently by the phone for a few seconds, making no effort to move. Slowly standing, Kendall began to step towards his foster brother.

"Logie, you alright?" Once he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, the waterworks broke. Tears streamed from his brown eyes and his chest convulsed with gut-wrenching sobs. Shoving Kendall harshly away from him, Logan bolted to their shared room, slamming the door behind him and throwing his body onto the sheets, gathering them up in his arms and sobbing freely into his pillow.

"W-will Logie be okay?" Carlos's quivering voice asked. The two older boys knew that Logan breaking down had shaken Carlos, as it did every time. When Kendall didn't reply, due to not knowing an answer himself, James hugged the Latino boy.

"Of course he will, Carlitos. We just gotta be there for him like always, you know? He'll get over this, I promise you." James let go of Carlos, who seemed to have calmed instantly at the words, and began to follow where Logan had ran to.

"Err, James..." Kendall began, causing the pretty boy to stop, and turn to his friend questioningly. "What if he wants to be alone right now?" He questioned. James just rolled his eyes.

"Kendall, you're meant to be his brother. You know as well as I do that he doesn't want to be alone right now. He might think he does, but you know that as soon as he gets comfort he's going to cling to it like a lifeline."

Kendall stayed silent for a few seconds, his green eyes boring into James's hazel ones as he took in what the brunette had said, before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go see our Logiebear."

Carlos squealed in delight, rushing towards the bedroom door and pressing his ear against it. Then, his gleeful expression faded. "He's crying, Kenny."

Biting his tongue to avoid saying something cruel to the boy, Kendall said nothing, reaching towards the door handle and opening it. On the bed lay Logan, curled up as small as he could possibly get, and still fully dressed as he hugged the sheets close to his chest, almost suffocating himself in the fluffy comfort. Kendall stepped in first, taking long strides across the room to where his brother lay. His whole posture radiated confidence, as it always did. He would make those tears stop, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do in this world.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, ignoring the groan it made from carrying the weight of two fully grown boys, Kendall gently began rubbing small circles into his back in a comforting manner. With no warning, Logan suddenly sat up and threw himself into Kendall's chest, holding his shirt tight and sobbing into his shirt. Getting over his momentary shock, Kendall wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's back, holding him tightly as he comforted him. It wasn't long before James and Carlos had joined them, all four boys now lying on the single bed with their arms wrapped around Logan.

The sobs that filled the room began to die down, Logan's breaths becoming deeper and calmer as his mind succumbed to darkness. He lay with his head on Kendall's chest, both hands resting on top of each other in small fists beside his face. Kendall had one arm around Logan, the other resting behind his head on the pillow, while Carlos was on Logan's other side, his head sadly resting on Logan's waist, still rubbing small circles into the now sound asleep boy's back, scared that if he stops, Logan would be ripped back into the harsh reality. James lay at the foot of the bed, head resting on Logan's legs. It wasn't much, but it was still the much needed comfort of them being there with him.

Kendall began to speak, no louder than a whisper. "I hate Logie's parents, you two. Logan's usually so happy. I bet they don't even know how much they hurt him every time."

James piped up at this, a little louder than Kendall, but careful to keep his tone low enough to not disturb their sleeping friend. "I bet they do, after all, it's their fault that he's in care in the first place. Remember that time when we were 9 and Logan first told us why he'd been put into foster care? The things those two did to him... I'm amazing he still wants to see them."

"That's the problem with Logie though, James," Carlos began, his voice thick from the tears he'd shed with Logan. "He's nearly as forgiving as me!"

They all went completely still and silent as Logan groaned and stirred a little from Carlo's outburst, but a few seconds later, he settled back into his sleep, none the wiser to their conversation.

"Careful, Carlitos, keep your voice down." James scolded gently, Carlos whispering his apology.

"You know, if he was allowed, Logan would take his parents back in a second. Their relationship is... complicated. I know he loves Mom, Katie and I as family, but no matter how much we want to, we're not biologically related to him. I know that's what he craves."

James sighed, slowly pushing himself up so he's sat quietly at the foot of the bed, not even bothering to fix his now ruffled hair from the position he was lying in. "Everything will be ok though, we're all there for Logan, no matter how much his parents let him down. Right?"

"Right." Kendall and Carlos agreed stubbornly, nodding their head in agreement. James then lay back down with the other boys. Slowly but surely, the boys curled into each other's comfort, falling into their own deep sleep.

Mama Knight smiled from her position in the doorway, watching the boys sleep curled with each other. She had desperately wanted to comfort Logan earlier, but she was not what he needed. Apparently though, the boys were.

She'd never been so proud of Big Time Rush.

**I'm really enjoying writing this so far, I know I updated quickly but I can't promise that will last, due to the fact I'm still having a lot of exams and coursework in school at the moment. But I'll update whenever I can. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated :).**

Also, thank you to those few who alerted this story, it means a lot.

Lots of Love, Lunachu.


	3. Making History

**Hey everyone! Ok, first of all I want to say a massive Thank you to **_**BigTimeRush-BTR, **_**for giving huge reviews for my first two themes and being so nice! Also, **_**BookWorkKendall **_**and an anonymous reviewer! Every review, favourite and alert means a lot to me! I had a lot of trouble with this theme, It was going to be a light-hearted one based on a prank...but that didn't happen. Enjoy anyway!**

-

The lights were dimmed backstage, excited cries and cheers echoed throughout backstage where the four members of Big Time Rush waited nervously to go on stage.

After months of fighting their way, putting in hours and hours of work at the studio, interviews, sleepless nights, they were finally here. Tonight was Big Time Rush's first ever concert.

Carlos, as always being the hyperactive one of the group, jumped around happily on the balls of his feet. His tan lips stretched into a grin, dimples forming in his cheeks in his joy. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, palms sweating. But who cared? Thousands of people waited outside for them!

James was stood in front of the small mirror, running his lucky comb through his hair constantly. He knew that the majority of their fans were female, one of the few reasons why Gustavo insisted on having the word "Girl" in practically every song, not that he really minded that much. Therefore, his hair, and The Face, _had_ to be perfect.

Logan paced around in circles, running his sweaty palm nervously through his hair every few seconds. His arms and knees trembled as he continued to move in a loop, ignoring everyone and everything. Logan had never handled pressure well, especially when he knew how many people would clearly see him if he messed something up, or the amount of press who were probably there, taking note of every little fault he did. Confidence and Self-Esteem had never been the young Mitchell's strong point.

Kendall watched helplessly as Logan paced. His own nerves were pounding also, but he knew it was nothing like what his raven-haired friend was feeling. Kendall was stubborn, a pure hearted leader, he couldn't afford to be nerve-wracked with stage fright. He knew there was only minutes before they were due on stage, but there was no way the blonde would be able to calm his friend in that short amount of time.

"Now, finally the band you came here to see! Here's Big Time Rush!"

The Announcer's magnified tone gave them their cue to get up on stage. Carlos, his grin growing bigger if possible, began to run out towards the stage, a now satisfied James following. Kendall began to walk to where the stage lay waiting, gently easing Logan to walk.

But the boy stayed frozen.

"Logan, come on we gotta go on stage!" Kendall's plea attracted the other two boy's attention, who rushed over to the paralyzed boy.

"Logie? Everything will be fine!" Carlos reassured, his voice filled with childish innocence. He'd noticed the small trails of salty water trailing down his friend's face.

"Dogs! Get on that stage, now!" Gustavo's angry voice echoed around their heads, distracting them for a second too long. For, when the three more confidant boys looked back to Logan, he was no longer stood there.

Looking around in shock, James noticed his friend's retreating figure racing towards the bathrooms that lay further backstage. Carlos and Kendall had also noticed their small friend rushing away, eyes and expressions full of worry and conflict. Did they go on stage without Logan and make an excuse, or go help their terrified friend?

To them, the answer was obvious. Ignoring the confused mutterings of the crowd outside, the frantic announcer commenting that there must be some technically difficulties and the band should be out shortly, the boys hurried to the bathrooms.

The distinct sound of retching and gagging greeted them as they approached the door of the male bathrooms. James winced in discomfort, partly due to the fact he had always had a problem with hearing people be ill, and partly in empathy for his friend. He knew Logan must feel horrible, both emotionally and physically to make himself ill like that.

The three stood awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on the boy and make him embarrassed, but he needed support right now, they all knew it.

Carlos was the first to pluck up his courage. Gently pushing the pine door open, Logan had been in too much of a rush to lock it, he stepped into the room .

"Logan?" He began, voice low. He may be hyper, but Carlos knew better than to raise his voice when someone most likely had a pounding headache. "Need any help in here?"

The pale boy lifted his head from the porcelain shrine, eyes still shining with tears from both the pain of expelling the contents of his stomach, and the still present fear. His white face was slightly flushed across the cheeks, a sure sign of the strain and embarrassment Carlos had brought.

Kneeling down against his friend, Carlos wrapped a strong arm around his shaking band mate, pulling him tightly to his chest. He rubbed a large hand in circles on Logan's back, the small motion of comfort doing wonders to calm him. Kendall and James were now in the small room with them, Kendall staring deep into Logan's brown eyes in reassurance as James lay his hand on the boy's shoulders.

"It's alright to be nervous, Logie. We all are, but you gotta plough through it, alright?" James's voice was calm, even. But it still filled Logan with guilt. He knew it was James's dream on the line right now, all because he couldn't handle a little stage fright.

Nodding numbly, he allowed Carlos and James to stand. The four could still hear Gustavo raging and ranting to Kelly about them. Smiling slightly, the two left to calm down their angry producer. Kendall stayed, gently helping the still shaky Logan to stand.

"You alright now, buddy?" He asked, green eyes filled with concern. Logan attempted a weak smile as he nodded, Kendall helping him to sit on the toilet seat as he ran the tap. Filling a small cup with cold water, he handed it to Logan to wash the foul taste from his mouth, then, he dampened a small towel and began to dab the pale boy's face clean with it.

"I'm sorry..." Logan muttered, he directed his gaze to the floor as he spoke. The blonde looked shocked.

"What are you sorry for?" He demanded, voice laced with slight annoyance. "Sorry for being human? Everyone gets scared, Logie."

Logan just replies with a weak smile before standing, stretching his cramped up limbs with slight pain. Kendall clearly heard his bones crack and pop. Sighing in satisfaction, Logan ran a hand once again through his dark hair, messing the now damp style up further.

"We gotta do this you know, Loges. Trust me okay? I'll be behind you every step of the way. We all will." Staring deep into the green eyes with his own brown ones, Logan saw nothing but truth buried behind the expressive orbs. Slowly but surely, he nodded his head.

Kendall broke out into a grin and grabbed his friend's pale hand. Pulling him up to his feet, he quickly dragged him out of the bathroom, towards where James and Carlos were still convincing Gustavo not to murder the smallest boy in the group.

"It's stage fright, Gustavo! Let him off, please? You know how nervous Logie gets!" Carlos pleaded; he seemed to be almost in tears.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and sighed angrily, turning his head towards where Kendall and Logan now stood.

"He better perform good now, Dogs! Or you boys will be finding yourself a new Smart Dog!" With that said, he stormed off, an exasperated Kelly rolling her eyes at her bosses actions and following behind him, ready to continue Carlos and James's job of calming him.

With Logan's hand still held tightly in his own, Kendall pulled him towards the stage. James was once again playing with his hair, Carlos rocking excitedly on the balls of his feet. Finally, the four boys walked together on stage, all hand in hand.

They split apart as James took a microphone to explain to the worried crowd. However, Kendall did not let go of Logan, being the boy's rock and confidence for the time being.

"Hey guys! Sorry for being so late on stage, we had a little bit of a hold up!" Cheering and excited calls answered the tall boy's announcement, making him grin with pride. They really did have the best fans. "I'm glad you guys all understand! Also, all four of us are stoked that you guys came to see us today! So, should we get on with it?" When he was answered with more cheers, the other three boys got in place, Kendall finally letting go.

Then, the music started.

"_Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oh yeah!"_

Kendall could see Logan beginning to loosen up and relax as they played through the song, although shaky at the start, he was pleased to see that the teen was soon pulling off his dance moves perfectly, a wide smile planted on his face.

That small concert was the beginning of their journey to fame. They could even say, that it made history.

-

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope it was alright, I just can't seem to write anything happy. It seems angst and hurt/comfort follows me around! From today onwards, I'm going to be trying to write at least one theme every day. But I can't promise anything with how hectic my schedule tends to get.  
Thanks again!  
Lunachu~**


	4. Rivalry

**So, welcome back! So far so good with my plan to update every day, its only 1:30pm right now so depending on how planning the next chapter goes, hopefully I'll be able to get another one up. Also, thank you for the support so far!**

This chapter focuses mainly on Carlos, but I hope you enjoy it either way, each boy plays a very important part. There are also a few OCs, but they will never be important characters, so don't worry. Also, thank you for EmilyHenderson99 for the information via PM about the American schooling system, being English; it's very confusing for me. Enjoy!

November was a chilly month in Minnesota. Winter slowly beginning to peer around the edges of Autumn**(1)**, trees and plants slowly dying and losing their coat of leaves in the current season. For a group of young boys, all only 12 years of age, excitement filled their hearts.

For them, Winter meant being able to skate of frozen ponds, the upcoming Christmas or Hanukkah, spending time with the ones who meant the most in their lives. Winter truly was a magical time of year for them.

They had been in Junior High for a few months now, in 7th grade. They had all moved up together, joining the same school. Thankfully, the boy's parents hadn't wanted to separate them after 6 years of close friendship. For that, they were grateful, not having to tackle and new school with new people alone.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James sat together on a table in science class. Logan, as always, was buried nose deep in his work; his biro pen scribbling furiously as he took notes over what the teacher was describing, something about the habitat of a beaver or something silly like that. James just listened. Contrary to popular belief, James wasn't dumb. He took pride in his work; he didn't want to fail science, although he wasn't as into it as his smaller friend Logan was. Kendall however, daydreamed happily, knowing the blonde, probably thoughts of brand new hockey skates being run over the ice for the first time dancing around his mind.

Carlos however, seemed distracted. Not in a happy daydreaming way such as Kendall or in a completely oblivious to the outside world way like Logan. No, Carlos was deep in thought. His dark brown eyes wandered the room aimlessly, the usual hyperactive spark completely missing. He had been like this all day, contributing less and less to the banter and playful conversations between the friends. James had noticed, and to say he was worried would be an understatement.

The bell went, signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of their lunch break. James quickly shoved his books into his bag and bolted out of his seat, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet as he waited for the others to join him. Kendall soon joined him, only seconds later, and then Logan was prepared also. However, Carlos was still deep in thought, staring blankly. He hadn't even moved to put his books away.

"Carlos? What's bothering you today?" James asked, worry evident deep in his voice. "You're so distracted."

Carlos flinched harshly as the words hit him, snapping the brunette out of his dazed mindset. He broke out into a natural looking grin. Well, natural for anyone who hadn't known Carlos for over 6 years. Logan, Kendall and James could all tell the wide smile was forced.

"I'm fine, guys! I just didn't sleep too well last night." The grin settled down into a small smile, meant to be reassuring. Carlos's eyes shone with emotional hurt. "Shall we go get lunch?" The Latino bounded out of room with over exaggerated energy. Sighing, his three best friends followed.

The cafeteria was packed, but Carlos chose a completely empty table away from everyone they'd met in the previous few months there. The boys thought it was strange, but didn't question it before sitting down with him.

"Ken," James started, "Come with me a sec? I need to talk to you." The said blonde nodded and smiled standing and following James away. Logan and Carlos looked at each other before shrugging in unison and digging into their food.

Finding an empty and quiet hallway, James sighed a little, rubbing his hand through his perfect hair. "Carlos is hiding something." He stated, defeated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Kendall nodded a little in agreement.

"I know," He replied slowly, each word careful. "Maybe he is just tired. I think we should give him until tomorrow."

James raised an eyebrow at Kendall, disbelief in his eyes that Kendall would even think about letting Carlos suffer more than necessary if something was wrong. The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You really think Carlos will spill anything if we crowd and bug him about it? Think about tactics here. Carlos is a lot like Logan, he'll tell when he's ready, but if you baby him, he'll just draw it into himself for longer."

James stopped, lulling this idea over in his mind for a few seconds, before nodding gently. "That's true." He agreed quietly. "But what if he's still bad tomorrow? It hurts us all if one of us is upset."

This was when Kendall adopted a slightly dark smirk. "If Carlitos hasn't told us by tomorrow, then we send in Logan. If anyone can make him speak, it's our little genius."

-

The next day, Carlos was even worse. His eyes were heavy and circled in red, slightly swollen from tears. Huge dark bags were present under the chocolate orbs. It was the period before lunch now, and Carlos had yet to say a single word to the group of friends.

Logan's heart pounded worriedly in his chest as he watched his usually happy friend sink lower and lower into a slight depression. It physically hurt him to see Carlos in that state and not knowing why. He wondered idly if everything was alright at home, maybe Carlos had a fight with his parents, or his sister? Being so family orientated, he knew either one of those would deeply hurt Carlos, especially if they had stopped talking in response to the argument.

But, somehow, Logan knew it wasn't anything to do with Carlos's family, not directly at least. So, when Kendall and James approached him at the bell for lunch, Logan didn't even need to think before agreeing to talk to the boy.

It was easy to get him alone, as Carlos had once again walked over to a completely secluded spot of the cafeteria. Kendall and James took longer than usual, on purpose of course, in getting their lunch so Logan had a chance.

"Carlitos," He began gently, looking deep into the pained brown eyes with his own. "Please tell me what's wrong; we're all worried about you."

The sincerity in Logan's voice completely broke Carlos, as it did anyone when Logan was worried. Tears began to slip down his face, slowly at first, but they soon picked up the pace. Carlos's tan face crumpled painfully into an expression of pain and anguish as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Unable to process thoughts as quickly as Carlos had broken down, all Logan could think to do was hold Carlos tight to him, rubbing his back gently in small circles of reassurance. Carlos clutched desperately at his best friend's shirt, needing to grip onto something, anything to keep him rooted and stop him from losing it completely. Logan could see James and Kendall watching worriedly from the separate table they had occupied to give them space, but Logan just smiled a little bit at them.

He knew it was all part of the process.

After what felt like decades, Carlos's sobbing slowed into small hiccups, and he slowly detached himself from Logan's tear soaked shirt.

"S-sorry," Carlos stuttered, wiping across his eyes with the side of his hand.

All Logan could do was smile. "Don't be, you needed it. Now, what's been happening? Please, Carlitos?"

Nodding a little, Carlos sniffed again, and then words began spewing from his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. "The boys in 8th, there's three friends called Nxeo, Edward and Faize. They...They're best friends, like us, known each other for over half their lives. They...don't like me very much..."

Logan looked confused, who couldn't like the adorable boy in front of him? He was just so open and friendly. However, Logan stayed quiet and let Carlos continue.

"They keep cornering me after school in the corridor. They say I need to go back to where I come from. They said I'm Mexican scum, that I don't belong here. But I don't understand here _is_ where I come from, isn't it? I've lived in Minnesota my whole life! They say I'm not wanted here; no-one will ever want a dirty Hispanic. That isn't true, right Logie? You guys love me, right?"

Logan couldn't believe it; the boys in the grade above had been throwing racist slurs at Carlos! He could almost feel the blood boil in his veins. In Logan's mind, no-one deserved to be treated differently, whether it is for race, looks, interests, anything. Carlos, the hyper, happy, friendly Carlos, did not deserve any of it.

"Of course we love you, Carlitos! Who couldn't?"

Carlos just looked away, shame all over his face. "Those boys... I told Papa about them but he told me to ignore it and report it to a teacher, but they said that if I tell anyone, they'd hurt me more. What do I do Logie? I'm scared." The hurt in Carlos's voice broke his heart.

"Let me, Kendall and James sort it. We won't let you get hurt anymore, alright?" Logan dug around in his trouser pocket before pulling out a few coins. "Here, go get yourself a cake alright?" He smiled at his friend. "The sugar rush will make you feel better." Logan couldn't help but let his smile grow when Carlos's eyes lit up at the sound of sugar and he rushed over to get the said item of food.

Making sure Carlos was fine and it wasn't just an act, Logan made his way back over to where Kendall and James impatiently waited. Logan didn't wait for them to ask.

"Three boys in 8th grade, Faize, Nxeo and Edward I think he said their names were. They've been calling Carlos racist names, they said he isn't wanted here and no-one will love him. They've threatened him too. Guys, Carlos is terrified."

The two were fuming with anger; Kendall's normal bright green eyes had dulled several shades darker in their rage, his fist tight by his side in instinct to hurt whoever had hurt Carlos. James, although his posture was calm, it was obvious he was ready to pound the three older boys into the ground.

"We gotta tell the teacher. It's the only way without us all getting in trouble as well." Sighing a little, Kendall and James agreed, although they weren't happy. Carlos came over to the three, eyes bright and happy now that he'd gotten that load off his chest, jaw moving quickly with his mouth full of chocolate cake.

Kendall glared at Logan playfully. "I understand that he was upset, but did you _have_ to give him sugar?" Logan merely grinned.

Then, James and Kendall turned serious. "Carlos," The blonde started. "How long has this been going on?"

Carlos rubbed the back of his head nervously, swallowing the mouthful of chocolate sponge in his mouth. "Two weeks, maybe three..." He sounded embarrassed, as if he thought they'd laugh at him getting so upset.

The three friend's eyes widened. "That long?" They cried out in unison. Kendall, taking his leader role, gently took both of Carlos's wrists, looking down on him in deadly seriousness.

"Carlos, you should have told us. Keeping it to yourself isn't good for you at all." He scolded gently, he didn't want to upset the boy more, but he needed Carlos to know.

The Latino's eyes filled with tears again. "I know..." Before any of his friends could do anything, Carlos had once again begun sobbing. Crying out angrily and painfully in his native Spanish tongue. Logan sighed lightly and forced Carlos to sit down.

"James, Kendall. Go talk to the teacher please? I'll calm Carlos down."

Nodding lightly¸ James and Kendall left the crowded cafeteria. It was a wonder how Carlos hadn't draw attention to himself yet.

The walk up to the Principal's office was silent. Neither Kendall nor James had enough calm in them to have a civil conversation without blowing up over Carlos. Bullying was one thing, but pure racism was another. They knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before a small woman answered. She was only an inch or two taller than the 12 year old boys, she must have been in her late 50's or early 60's by the texture of her skin and hair.

"Yes boys?" Her calm voice asked. However, they noticed the tone of accusation behind it. Even in the few months they'd been there, Kendall and his group of friends had definitely made a name for themselves as a group of troublemakers.

"We're here to report a case of racial bullying." James's calm voice rang out. Instantly, the Principal's expression changed, and let them in instantly.

"Tell me what's happened." She ordered.

-

Carlos is happy, practically his normal self throughout the rest of the day. His swollen eyes are hardly noticeable behind his real grin and normal, bouncing feet. Logan can't help but feel proud of what he and his friends accomplished so quickly.

"Logie Logie Logie Loge! Logannn! Logiebear! Hey answer me!" Snapping from his daze, Logan looked up into the face of a hyper Carlos, who had just been screaming every variation of his name he knew. "Finally!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto Logan's arm. "It's time to go home!"

Smiling a little at his friend, Logan began to pack his stuff away. It tended to be so easy for Carlos to forget that Logan hated the foster home in which he currently lived. Kendall and James joined him in packing their stuff away, while Carlos went to the other end of the classroom to the water fountain with an empty bottle.

Two tall boys approached Carlos at the fountain, one of the pair had strawberry blonde hair, slightly long in length so it hung just over his eyes. The other, about an inch or so shorter was platinum blonde, his eyes set in a horrible glare.

"You told on us." The first stated unhappily.

"N-nxeo," Carlos tried to defend himself against the taller boy, but, before he knew it, both Nxeo and Edward were whispering racist slurs once more. Each one harsher than the one previous.

Not knowing how else to handle the negative situation, Carlos once again burst into tears for the third time that day. The cry of pure anguish that escaped Carlos's lips quickly attracted the attention of the rest of the class, including Kendall, Logan and James.

The three boys were quick to Carlos's rescue, each one placing themselves between the two bullies and their hysterical friend. Logan knelt beside Carlos's shaking frame, gently soothing him once more.

Before Kendall could stop himself, his fist was planted deep with Nxeo's stomach with force. James, following his leader's actions, swung his foot into Edward's knees. Soon, the four boys were in a full out fist fight.

The teacher soon arrived, taking in the situation and separating the fight with Logan and the now calm Carlos's help. Kendall and James were sent straight to the Principal's office along with the two bullies.

Some would say Kendall and James got off lightly. The two gained a week of detention from Mrs Smith, the Principal, as well as two weeks of grounding from their parents. Nxeo and Edward were suspended from the school for a month.

From that day forward, a permanent rivalry was formed between Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos and the world known as bullies. Not one of them would stand one of their own getting hurt, and no matter the consequence, they would stand up against bullying one way or another.

Logan tried to convince Kendall and James that violence wasn't the answer, and although they listened and agreed at the time, Logan knew that if it called for it again, Kendall and James wouldn't hesitate to defend their friends with their fists.

But that was just how he loved them.

**Thanks for reading!**

(1) I hope you don't mind that I call "Fall" Autumn. Again, being from England, it's what we call it.


	5. Unbreakable

Logan Mitchell danced around his bedroom with excitement, a sheen of sweat covering his pale, smiling face as he cheered, his mobile phone clutched in his right hand. Currently, the dark haired boy was jumping on his bed, unable to wipe the grin off his face or take the childish excitement out of his eyes as he did so.

Kendall stood, watching his foster brother in amusement. He had no idea what had made the younger boy so happy, but it made him smile all the same. His brother didn't tend to get this hyper often, so it was always an adventure when he did.

Finally, Logan's brown eyes focused on Kendall stood in the doorway, a flash of shock sweeping across his face as he got down from the mattress. Blood rushed to Logan's cheeks, making him look flushed as embarrassment set in.

"K-Kendall!" He yelled out in his shock, although his eyes still shone with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

Kendall had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at the younger boy. "Hmm, let's see Logan," He started, placing his index finger on his chin for dramatic effect. "Well, first, I live here. That might have a major part to play in me being here." Sarcasm dripped from every word, just making Logan's embarrassed blush spread to his ears. "Second, Mom, Katie and I can hear you jumping on the bed from downstairs. What's the big occasion?"

If possible, Logan's brown eyes got brighter. "Tomorrow, There's a science fair on, remember?"

This time, Kendall didn't stop the eye roll that followed Logan's statement. "How could I forget? You haven't shut up about it since you learnt that it was being held on your birthday weeks ago."

Logan dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. "Yeah yeah, anyway, Mom and Dad just called!"

Kendall could almost feel his heart drop to the floor.

"They promised they'd be there tomorrow since I'm turning 15 and it's a science fair, they're meant to be on a business trip but they cancelled, for me!" Logan began jumping again, unable to hide his excitement behind staying still.

Kendall gave a reassuring smile, although his expressive green eyes held nothing but concern. "That's great Logie! We're all going to be there too, Mom, Katie, James, Carlos and me, we won't let you down. I promise."

Logan stopped for a second, looking confused at Kendall's choice of words. "What do you mean? Of course you guys won't let me down, you never have! Wait... are you saying Mom and Dad will?" The hurt in Logan's voice broke Kendall's heart, causing him to spill out a lie before he knew what was happening.

"Of course I don't mean that! I'm positive your Mom and Dad will be there. Just remember, we're here for you, alright?"

Logan nodded a little in response, before finally putting down the phone he had clutched in his hand and heading over to the Paper Mache Volcano that lay, waiting to be painted and set up. Gently running one of the fingers on his right hand down the side, he grinned, realising the mixture was now completely dry.

"Logan, you should head to bed. It's getting late and there's a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Kendall voiced his concern, his mind vaguely telling him there will also be a lot of heartbreak in the following day.

Logan shook his head hard. "No, I gotta finish this! I promise, as soon as it's done, I'll go to bed, alright? No need to worry about me!" Kendall looked uncertainly at Logan, but accepted what he said and headed off to his own room.

Logan got out his paints, beginning to carefully add colour to the currently white, rough base. The brush he used was fine, the soft bristles well kept and clean as he bit by bit painted the volcano. That alone, in the detail he was painting it in, took hours. Before poor Logan knew it, the sun was beginning to rise over the tops of the trees outside; he only had a few hours until the fair started! Finally putting his paintbrush down, Logan stepped away to admire his handiwork. The mountain itself was beautifully painted in various shades of brown and grey, the odd bit of blood orange where specs of Lava would land. Around the mountain was a beautiful valley of green, small trees of Paper Mache were placed and painted in small groups. Even little houses a little while away were present in the valley.

Pride swelled in his chest, Logan couldn't wait for his parents to see his artistic abilities used with science. Next, Logan began to set up the actual science part of the volcano, the bit that would make the explosion and win the science fair. Kendall chose this time to walk into the room, hair still messy with bed-head and eyes half closed with grogginess.

"Logan?" His voice was thick with sleep. "You did go to bed, right?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, only then realising that his hands and bare arms were coated in specs of paint. He was pretty sure he had some smudged on his face, also.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Kendall sighed, irritation obvious in the small sound. "Logan, you gotta take better care of yourself. You look a mess." To prove his point, Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him over to the full length mirror that lay waiting. The small boy couldn't help but gasp at his appearance. His hair looked dirty and lank, its un-styled shape falling limply over his pale forehead. His skin was a sickly white shade while two dark purple bags stood out under his eyes. There was a light tremble from lack of sleep coursing through his limbs. He would admit, he looked a complete mess.

"I think you're getting a fever too, Logie. You really don't look well." Kendall's voice was now concerned instead of irritated, but Logan just broke out into a grin.

"Ken, I'm fine! Really, it's probably just excitement! Don't worry Kendall, the great Logan Mitchell is unbreakable, no matter the cause!"

Kendall, still not awake enough to really argue with his younger brother, grabbed Logan's arm again and began dragging him downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs Knight is standing by the stove; Katie already sat at the dinner table with a mouth full of food.

"Happy birthday, Logan!" His foster mother's angelic voice rang out with a smile, as she forced her two boys down into their seats, placing a plate piled high with chocolate pancakes in front of the two.

"Now, Logan, eat your breakfast, I'll give you your presents from us and the boys once you're home from the science fair, alright?"

Logan's face lit up for a second. "Don't worry Mrs Knight, seeing Mom and Dad today will be a present enough!"

Mrs Knight's heart could have broken under the pride in Logan's voice.

Logan had now gone quiet and shy under the attention, although he had lived with the Knights for almost a year now; he was still weary under adult affection. But he smiled politely, thanked her, and tucked into the birthday breakfast. Several pancakes later, Logan left the table in order to take a quick shower, after a little banter with Kendall had alerted him to the horrible smell coming from him due to his whole night awake working on the project.

While standing under the hot water, tears began to gather in his eyes. Through his excitement, doubt was beginning to shine through. Never before had his parents cared about his birthday or science fair, but they'd promised, so they had to turn up, right? Logan wasn't sure, he wanted to trust them with all of his heart, but he didn't know if it was possible. Soon, Kendall's fist banging against the door alerted him that he'd been in the shower for almost 30 minutes lost in thought, and if he didn't get out soon, he'd be late.

So, following what his blonde brother had yelled at him, Logan stepped out of the shower, dried off, got changed into a clean pair of clothes and brushed his teeth. Finally, he stood in front of the small mirror and spiked the front of his hair up. His face was still too pale, the sleepy bags making him look weak and sick, but it was the best he could do. Hearing James and Carlos arrive at the front door, he knew it was time to get going.

-

Carlos, James, Kendall, Katie and Mrs Knight took their chairs at the front of the crowd. None of the group really understood Logan's obsession and passion for science; the boys especially thought science fairs were a waste of valuable time and money. However, they weren't horrible friends, and therefore would support Logan to the end of any project.

Kendall had ringed his two best friends before bed the night before, informing them of Logan's biological parents being at the fair today. All three of them shared the same concern of Logan being let down again. Worry for Logan plagued their heart at the thought, and, although knowing it was practically pointless, the three boys began to scan the large hall, looking for the older couple who called themselves Logan's parents.

They saw nothing.

Kendall's anger began to burn, they did it every time. Bring Logan's spirits up then crash them right back down into the floor. Couldn't they give their son a break for once in his life? When Kendall's green eyes focused on Logan, his anger faded momentarily. The hope on Logan's face as he scanned the hall, Kendall watched it slowly fade away as once again, they saw no sign of the tall man and his shorter wife. Kendall couldn't help but plead with someone, anyone that Logan's parents would turn up, just once.

10 minutes passed at an agonisingly slow wait as they continued to look out for Logan's parents. Soon, the beginning of the judging was announced. Logan's parents hadn't bothered to show.

He was obviously trying to hide the disappointment in his brown eyes as Logan scanned the crowd one more time, trying to look happy and interested in the fair, but he couldn't. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest as tears pricked at his eyes. He felt his nose begin to tingle and his throat contract and tighten with the oncoming waterworks.

The judges made their way over to Logan's display, smiling reassuringly at him. "Can you show us how your project works please, son? The detail in this piece is amazing from an artistic viewpoint."

At the sound of the term of endearment, when the male judge called him "Son", Logan broke. The tears slipped down his cheeks thick and fast, a strangled sob escaping trembling lips. Suddenly, rage filled his broken heart, and he turned to the one thing Logan was always against.

Violence.

Unable to control himself, tears flowed down his pale cheeks as Logan forcefully punched his fist straight through the carefully made Paper Mache volcano, the chemicals that had been sitting inside beginning to pour out and stain the beautiful paintwork. Logan pushed the table the volcano lay on, everything that was placed on it falling to the floor. The whole hall was in silence as people stared at the usually calm tempered boy.

Logan squatted on the floor, hands gripping his short hair in tight fists as he sobbed and gasped for air. Then, without warning, he pushed himself up, dashing towards the door and out onto the cold streets.

James, Carlos and Kendall recovered from their shock rather quickly, immediately getting out of their seats and chasing their smaller friend as the judges stared after him, appalled with Logan's breakdown. Outside the large doors, the three boys could see Logan far ahead of them; it was no secret that the smallest of the group was also the fastest by far. So, knowing there was no chance of them catching up to him any time soon, they began to sprint behind Logan, so as to keep him in sight.

It wasn't long before Logan had come to a large open park and collapsed in fits of sobs under a large oak tree. Curling in on himself in a protective position, Logan hid his head in his arms and tucked his knees under his chest while lying on his front. He gasped for breath amongst his sobs, coughing now and again with the effort.

Crowding around him, the boys knelt to the floor. Kendall was the first to act, gently pulling his foster brother up into his lap, allowing the smaller broken boy to grip onto his shirt as if it was a lifeline.

James sat by Logan's back, gently massaging comforting circles into the tense muscles, muttering soothing words under his breath to calm him.

Carlos was unable to hold himself any longer, his own tears poured from his eyes. If there was one thing Carlos hated more than Sugar Crash, it was one of his best friends hurting. And that was exactly what was happening right that second. So, with the innocence only Carlos could possess, he threw his arms around Logan's neck, burying his face into his shoulder and sobbed along with him, desperate for his friend to feel some sort of love through the rejection that clouded his genius mind.

Slowly but surely, Logan's sobs came to a halt, his breathing evening out as the exhausted boy fell into a deep sleep in all of his friend's embraces.

Being careful not to disturb the boy, Kendall gently manoeuvred Logan so that his head lay on James's lap, his body curled onto his side in the way Logan always slept. The genius had told his foster brother it was called the foetus position or something at one point. Kendall slowly stroked Logan's hair, not caring that he was smoothing down the neatly styled spikes. All he really cared about was giving the boy comfort.

"He's got a fever." Kendall stated quietly as he once again smoothed down the spikes.

Maybe Logan isn't unbreakable after all.

**Double update! Thanks for reading this, and once again, thank you to all of those who keep reviewing, alerting and favouriting. This is probably the furthest I've gotten with any piece of writing, I normally only get 2-3 chapters in then give up. But! This is the dawn of a new day :)**

So, I have a quick question for everyone. I'm still planning to write _**at least**_** a chapter a day of this right now, but here's the question. What should my update schedule for this be? Should I post every chapter up as soon as I finish them? One a day? One every few days? One a week? Give me your feedback!  
Much love,  
Lunachu :3**


	6. Obsession

**This is sort of a follow on from the previous chapter, Unbreakable. Enjoy!**

Logan lay flat on his back on the sofa, a folded white flannel resting on his overheated forehead. Mrs Knight leaned over him, holding a thermometer in the sleeping boy's mouth. When the small machine beeped, she pulled away and read the tiny numbers.

"102.4," She announced sadly, biting her bottom lip in worry. "It's from the stress."

James and Carlos sat on the floor right beside the sofa, both of them never taking their eyes away from the broken friend that lay on it. Mrs Knight had tried to send them back home after the disastrous science fair, but both refused after seeing Logan in such a state of heartbreak. They couldn't just leave their friend like that, especially on his 15th birthday.

Kendall paced silently on the other side of the room, his teeth were clenched, his hands balled into fists by his sides in anger. The more he attempted to control his temper, the harder it became to maintain. The blonde could feel tears prick painfully behind his eyes, but he wasn't upset. The anger was now becoming too much.

Katie skipped to Kendall, trying to keep a sly grin on her face. She couldn't say that she wasn't upset by Logan's parents, but her feelings for them weren't as passionate as her big brother's.

"If you keep pacing like that, Ken-doll, you'll wear a hole in the carpet. Then Mom will make you pay to get it replaced, you know." Smirking as she said there words, a look of shock came upon her small face as Kendall simply pushed her aside, grabbed his favourite hockey stick and left the house without a second glace.

Mrs Knight sighed, rubbing her forehead gently to try and wade off the impending headache. "Give him time to cool off, boys. You know how Kendall is."

They all did, no-one couldn't notice the passion Kendall held over protecting Logan, so all knew that the said boy would be feeling like he'd failed his brother at this moment in time. So they sat, once again running their hands through Logan's hair as Kendall had done previous, and waited.

-

Kendall walked into the ice rink, finally relaxing slightly when he noticed no-one else around but the workers. Quickly changing into his hockey gear, he allows all of his worries and thoughts to trail out of his heart, into his skates then onto the ice, all his painful thoughts and anger leaving as he traced circles into the smooth ice's surface.

Closing his eyes, Kendall attempted to blink back the tears of anger that had gathered yet again. But, feeling the ice beneath him sooth, Kendall just let them fall. He was worried, he'd never seen Logan have a break down over his parents that bad before, and now, to top it all off, Logan had gotten sick. Somewhere deep in his heart, he wished that when Logan woke, he wouldn't remember anything that had happened that day, that somehow the fever he had developed had burned away all of the unpleasantness it had held.

Kendall didn't know how long he had been skating in repetitive, only that the ice beneath his skates was beginning to feel rough from overuse. Soon, his attention was drawn to the sound of the large, heavy double doors opening. As his green eyes darted up to inspect the intruder, they softened slightly at the sight of his three best friends walking in. James was in front, his eyes panicked as they quickly scanned for Kendall, filling with relief when they spotted him. Carlos and Logan trailed behind a little, his pale faced brother leaning heavily on the Latino as he stumbled with the fever that raged through him.

Carlos gently helps his friend to a seat, making sure he's sat securely before placing himself down next to him. It's obvious that Logan is incredibly weak due to his fever, hardly able to keep his eyes open; however, there was still that trail of heartbreak running through his glazed eyes.

Kendall's heart swelled with guilt at the thought of Logan waking without his foster brother there.

James sat a few rows in front of Logan and Carlos, strapping on his thick hockey boots before joining his tall friend on the ice. "Yo, Kendall, Mrs Knight sent us to find you. You've been gone nearly two hours now dude. What is your obsession with hockey? I've known you nearly our whole lives and never understood."

Kendall couldn't help but crack a small smile at James's question. "The ice helps me think, get my emotions out without being violent. It's just the way I keep myself calm. Like you with your Lucky Comb." He replied simply, keeping his eyes focused on the ice below his skates.

"Ken," He drew to a stop, grabbing Kendall's arm to stop him heading off without him. "You know Logan will be fine, right? He just needs rest."

Kendall's anger flared for a minute. "Then tell me exactly why you thought bringing him out to a cold ice rink would be a good idea, James?" His hard eyes finally met James's.

"He refused to stay home; he wanted to know you were safe." James replies quietly. "He didn't want to stay home with Mrs Knight and Katie while me and Carlos came to find you, he thought you were angry with him, that's why you left."

Kendall's heart nearly shattered at the thought of Logan blaming himself and thinking that. So, without replying to James, he made his way back over to the seats, pulling off his skates and setting them away in his bag. Then, he went over to where Logan was placed.

"He fell asleep about 5 minutes ago." Carlos's voice was hushed, rare for the hyperactive boy but not unheard of. Nodding quietly, Kendall pulled Logan from his seat, securing him tightly on his back in a sort of piggy back.

Sensing the comfort his foster brother brought, Logan sighed deeply in his fever induced sleep, nuzzling his overheated face closer into the crook of Kendall's neck. Making sure that James and Carlos were nearby, Kendall began on his way home. James's words still rang in his head about hockey being his obsession.

_'It isn't just an obsession, it's what keeps me sane.'_ Smiling lightly, Kendall left the chilled rink.

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. **_**BookWorkKendall**_** requested a chapter focusing on Kendall or James, and this was the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

Also, thanks so much for the reviews, I can't stress this enough. They practically saved my behind today, only think that kept me going through the stress of work experience was reading the reviews on my phone. Thanks so much for the support!  
Lunachu~


	7. Eternity

**Didn't get anywhere near as many reviews on the last chapter as I normally do, but pinning that down to the fact I was absolutely exhausted and my writing wasn't the best due to that fact, also it was a very short chapter. I hope this one makes up for it! Had some trouble coming up with a plotline for this theme, but I hope it worked out anyway! The italics are a flashback scene :) Enjoy!**

Rain pounded against the windows of the building as the four boys of Big Time Rush stayed cooped up in the warm. Each boy wore light, exercise worthy clothing, a thin sheen of sweat covering each of their bodies. Their chests heaved slightly as they fought to catch their breath after going through the new dance routine for what must have been the 20th time.

"Alright boys," Mr X yelled out at them. "That was X-cellent! One more run through and you guys should be fine! Logan, try to keep up!"

Hearing the gentle but accusing tone, James, Carlos and Kendall all spun to look at their small, nerdy friend. He hadn't looked his best in days. His already pale skin seemed to get pastier by the hour, now more an unhealthy grey than his usual peach tone. His hands trembled lightly by his sides, every now and again him having to grab hold of one of the others as he "Tripped". His brown eyes were dull, blank of any emotion, dark purple bags resting beneath them. He'd been trying to suppress yawns all day, knowing Gustavo would throw a fit and possibly have a mental breakdown if Logan let on he wasn't feeling his best.

The three boys knew for a fact something was wrong with him, but were too scared to approach. Logan tended to keep things to himself and get over it in his own time; they all knew that, so just left him to his own devices.

As the music started up, they began to move in sync for their dance moves. Kendall slyly kept his eyes on Logan the whole time, especially as the genius and James's back flip came up in the routine. They both did the two step run up, completely in sync, and threw themselves in the air.

James landed it perfectly, as he had done with Logan every single run through so far. The said raven however, didn't. Kendall's eyes widened as he watched Logan lose his posture midway through the flip, his co-ordinated turn stopping midway, leaving Logan to crash down painfully on his back. Everyone froze, waiting.

Logan didn't get up.

"Logan!" James and Carlos snapped from the stunned silence first, running to their fallen friend's side and gently shaking his shoulder. Logan's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even, yet his pulse raced beneath James's long fingers.

"Logan, Logan wake up!" He shook the said boy's shoulders roughly, sighing in relief when his brown eyes slowly blinked open. A small, pained groan came from his throat as he struggled to focus his eyes. Kendall, finally snapping out of his daze, rushed to his brother's side.

"Logan? You alright dude?" He muttered, tapping the side of Logan's face with his hand. When Logan replied with a weak nod, James grabbed Logan's ankles while Kendall grabbed under his arms. Carefully, they lifted him off the hard floor and carried his still dazed body over to the sofa that Kelly had already topped up with several pillows for Logan's probably bruised head.

They lay him down as Carlos joined them. Logan's eyes were once again beginning to droop sleepily.

"Logie? Stay awake for us alright? You landed on your back and head pretty hard. What happened?"

When Logan didn't answer for a few seconds, Kelly began to run for the phone. "I'm calling 911." She announced with finality in her tone, almost daring anyone to argue with her.

Logan however, obviously didn't notice this and forced himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine, Kelly, really, just tired. Sorry I messed up the routine..." Kendall couldn't miss the tears in his eyes from a sense of failure that fainting had brought his brother. Placing his hands gently on Logan's shoulders, he forced the boy to lie back down on the cushions, ignoring his protests as if he'd never heard them.

"Gustavo, go call Mrs Knight, I think Logan needs to go home." Gustavo, knowing better than to argue with Kelly's motherly instincts, quickly did as he was told. Kelly didn't miss the flash of worry in the producer's glasses covered eyes as he looked at Logan on his way to the phone.

"Really, I'm fine, please stop worrying so much. I'm just tired."

"We're all tired, Logan. But we didn't faint in the middle of the dance, you did." James's tone was almost mocking, earning a glare from the other three band members. "What? He did!" This earned an eye roll, then the attention was turned back onto Logan.

"Logan, I've noticed you haven't been sleeping a lot lately, have you? You tend to be awake when I come to bed, you're still awake when I fall asleep then you're up before everyone else in the morning. You are sleeping enough with how much rehearsals we've got lately, aren't you?"

Logan just turned away from the others, altering his gaze to the bare wall. Unlike what the others were expecting, Logan didn't turn red or belt out some petty excuse over homework or an experiment, he didn't reassure them he'd been sleeping enough.

Logan just stayed silent.

James and Carlos glanced at each other, both remembering the same thing at Logan's silence.

_The ticking clock was bugging Logan, the annoying, and repetitive sound taunting him with how long he had been awake now. James and Carlos were failing most of their subjects with having the band to worry about as well now, so, being the good friend he is, Logan had offered to help tutor them and do their homework to make sure they passed._

He hadn't been counting on the sheer amount of homework the two boys had to catch up on. Several Essays, book reports, equations and questions later, the horrid clock taunted Logan with the numbers 7:55am. It was Saturday, their day off. So Logan didn't mind too much, but he knew that the others would be waking soon, especially his foster mother who never seemed to be up later than 8:30 every morning, even on weekends.

Taking the day off in his stride, Logan wrote a quick note to the others, leaving it on the kitchen counter, and vacated to his bedroom to catch up on his needed sleep.

-

Carlos and James left their shared room at about 11am, hair still a mess with sleep, bodies groggy. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw a familiar pile of papers that had been there the day before, piled onto the kitchen counter. However, the difference between that pile and this, was that this pile was actually completed homework.

Their completed homework.

They smiled a little, glancing at each other with glee. They really did have an amazing best friend. But, when they looked around the room, they couldn't see the genius who had saved their behinds from being dragged back to Minnesota over grades.

Kendall sat with Katie at the kitchen table, both had a hand full of cards while the remaining stack lay between them.

"Got any 3's?" Katie asked, a smirk on her face.

Kendall leaned over a little, his face worried, before it broke out into a sly grin. "Go fish, baby sister."

The said girl scowled, before reaching into the pile and taking a random card.

"Yo, Kendall." James greeted, rubbing the back of his still messy hair. "Seen Logan?"

The blonde nodded a little. "Yeah, he's still sleeping, didn't look so great so I left him to get some rest. He left a note for us saying that he'd be up soon, just wanted to sleep in for once."

The two looked at each other, before shrugging, and joining Katie and Kendall in the game, soon so engrossed in the cards that they'd completely forgotten that Logan was sleeping.

-

Hours later, a sleepy Logan trudged out of his room. His chest was bare, showing a few scars from various hockey accidents. James and Carlos smirked at each other, knowing it was finally time for their plan. Although, it may have been James's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a trace of tears on Logan's face.

"So, finally decided to join us, Lazy?" Carlos asked, not looking away from the TV where a rerun of NCIS was playing.

Logan nodded a little. "Yeah, sorry for sleeping in so late, what time is it?" He attempted to join the two on the couch, but James swung his legs up, blocking the empty spot.

"Almost dinner, Kendall and Mrs Knight are out getting takeout. Don't think about sitting with us, Logan. Boring, lazy people can't sit here." His voice was amused, obviously just joking by his tone. But Logan's face was hurt, this time; there was no missing the tears that swam around in Logan's brown eyes.

"I-I'm boring?" He asked them.

Carlos, not understanding that Logan was upset and maybe the joke could be stopped now, just nodded his head, grinning like an idiot. "Yup! So go sit by yourself, Logie!"

Logan just huffed a little in annoyance, rubbing the back of his hand over his watering eyes and stormed back into his bedroom, making sure his door slammed behind him. James winced a little at the sound.

Hearing the angry slam, Katie ran out of her bedroom, grinning mischievously. "Where's the fight? I wanna join!"

James rolled his eyes. "It's just Logan being overemotional, as always. Unable to take a joke apparently."

Katie looked up, confused. "Really? I thought Logan seemed pretty tame, he's usually more upset than that after a call from Freddy, isn't he? After all, his parents did just let him down again._"_

Carlos and James just looked at each other, instantly feeling a sense of guilt. Logan's emotions were always out of whack after a phone call like that, even after all of these years. Their little joke probably hadn't helped, at all.

Remembering this moment, James grabbed Logan's head and forced him to look at him.

"Logie," he began gently. "Did you stop sleeping because of what Carlos and I said a few days ago?"

Logan tried to pull his head away to hide his face, but James's grip was like a vice. Slowly, as if admitted to something horrific like murder, he nodded his head. "I didn't want to be the boring one anymore..."

Once again, James and Carlos were filled with guilt. "You're not boring, Logie! It was a joke!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to make his friend see the funny side. He didn't.

Kendall however, looked furious, the tips of his ears had turned red with anger, his breaths coming out in short, angry pants. "What the hell did you say to him, you two?" Kendall's vicious, protective side had come out as he placed himself between James and Logan, trying to protect his foster brother from his best friend.

Carlos began to explain, slow and scared at first. "Last Friday night, Logan agreed to do mine and James's homework for us so we wouldn't fail the classes, he tutored us too to make sure we understood it enough to at least pass. I guess he stayed up all night doing the work for us. Remember Saturday morning, Logan slept in until like dinner time?" Kendall nodded a little, still fuming with anger. "Well, when he did get up, me and James decided to play a joke on him. We pretended to be angry with him for sleeping in, we told him he was boring and lazy and couldn't sit with us anymore... After that, Logan just sort of, stormed off to his room... I guess he stopped sleeping after that." Carlos looked to Logan, waiting for him to prove the little fact that he hadn't slept in 3-4 days, however, the genius's eyes were closed, his breath coming out deep and long in sleep. "Then Katie came out and told us that Logan's social worker had been on the phone telling Logan that his parents had cancelled again, so I guess that's why he didn't get the joke."

Kendall, although still angry, began to calm a little. His red ears fading to their normal skin tone. "Right, I get it. Don't worry, there was no way you could have known that Logan had just had that phone call and wouldn't accept the joke, alright? Just...try not to pull it again, and apologise when Logan wakes up." The blonde had taken on his leader role once again, but James and Carlos didn't mind, they knew they sort of deserved the scolding.

It wasn't long, merely 10 minutes, before Mrs Knight arrived with Katie to pick the boys up. They rushed into the hall way where Logan was sleeping on the couch, the motherly figure to all the boys gasping a little in shock at how pale her foster son was. She went to rouse the boy, flinching a little when Kendall grabbed her hand.

"Don't," He stopped her. "We'll carry him, he needs the sleep." Getting into the same position as before, James and Kendall began to carry Logan to the car as Carlos held the doors open for them. They didn't mind carrying him, as with how guilty they all felt, Logan deserves to sleep for an eternity.


	8. Gateway

**Another small chapter, sorry about that guys but I'm absolutely exhausted, can't wait for this week of work experience to be over so I can go back to school before summer begins on the 20****th****.  
Quick question! Does anyone know when BTR Season 3 comes out in the UK? It's driving me insane and I can't find any information on it.**

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan sat around the large, wide-screen television in the basement of the Knight's home. Surrounding them was buckets of popcorn, large bottles of soda, two pizza boxes and several bags of candy. It was, of course, a classic teenage sleepover.

Complete with a whole library of DVDs to choose from.

The boys were all 14, chatting animatedly as _Ice Age_ played on the television in front of them, although none were really focused on the large mammoth, annoying sloth and the saber-tooth tiger, far too busy being themselves and causing as much noise as possible to annoy Kendall's baby sister and his mother.

The sleepover was partially a celebration, ignoring the fact they practically had one every week anyway, for this sleepover was the first in which Logan was officially part of the Knight family. The final paper work of the fostering had gone thought, meaning he now lived with the amazing Kendall, Katie and Jennifer Knight. However, instead of celebrating, Logan had been the quietest of them all that night.

"Hey, guys?" He mumbled, breaking up the chatter that had echoed through the large basement previously. All three boys turned to look at him. "Do you believe that Heaven and Hell exist?" His voice was dripping with innocence, the curiosity plain to see in his brown eyes.

Kendall, James and Carlos all adopted confused expressions, waiting for an explanation of where the question came from, when none came, Carlos took it upon himself to break the awkward silence. "Of course I do! What else would happen when you die? You can't just disappear!" James nodded in agreement whereas Kendall slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't believe in heaven or hell unlike those two. Why do you ask, anyway? What do you believe happens when you die?"

Logan took on a thoughtful expression, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds. "I think that, when you die, an angel comes and takes your soul away. The angel represents... someone you care for who has already died, such as a grandma or grandpa. They take you to where two gates lie. One of them leads to heaven, the other leads to hell. However, you don't get to choose which one you take..." He stopped for a moment, allowing the others to take in what he'd said.

"In order to find out where you go, the angel asks you a series of 5 questions. Each one you must answer truthfully, the angel would know in an instant if you had lied. The questions could be anything really, I guess. Maybe like, 'If you saw an old woman being beaten in the street by a gang of thugs, would you stop and help? Or be too scared and keep walking?' You know that the good thing to do would be to help, but would you actually be able to bring yourself to do that? The angel would know. Once you've answered the 5 questions, the angel leads you through which ever door they have chosen for you, that's where you go."

Carlos piped up. "But, if the angel was someone you loved, wouldn't they be able to take you to heaven instantly? They did love you after all, and want the best for you." He sounded conflicted, trying to answer his own question in his head yet not really understanding how.

Logan shook his head in response. "No, the angel simply looks like that person, to get you to trust it. It isn't really them, you see. Heaven can't be biased." Carlos seemed to ponder on this for a moment, and then nodded in agreement, a grin spreading on his face as he understood.

"Logie, what brought that up? Heaven and Hell has nothing to do with _Ice Age_!" Kendall exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan simply looked towards the ceiling again absentmindedly before eventually replying in a soft, broken voice. "Do you guys think that Mom and Dad will go to Heaven?"

Carlos, James and Kendall subconsciously scooted closer to their raven-haired friend, but stayed silent. None of them knew how to reply to that, Logan's parents were horrible people, they all knew it, but Logan was so in love with them. How could they tell him that they believed the parents would end up in hell?

James, deciding this would be an amazing time to create a distraction, a bad one, but a distraction nonetheless, grabbed a random DVD from the shelf closest to him, taking out _Ice Age_ which had finished, and replacing it with _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone_. They all sat back in a now comfortable silence, their hands slowly reaching down into the popcorn buckets every now and again as they watched the young, 11 year old Harry experiencing Hogwarts for the first time, absentmindedly wishing they themselves were Wizards, Carlos, especially.

The said boy suddenly stood up, eyes wide and crazy with glee. He grabbed a broom from the corner, placing it between his legs and began to run wildly around the room, screaming "Up!" as he did so. The scene where the students first learned how to ride a broom was on, of course.

Soon, though, Logan's eyes began to droop, and it didn't take long for the boy to be sound asleep in his new Foster brother's lap. Smiling a little, Kendall began to stroke Logan's slightly spiked hair, the boy not yet having learnt how to style it properly.

On the television screen in front of them, the scene where Harry finds the Mirror of Erised was playing; James had turned the volume down so as not to disturb Logan. Kendall began to get angry, his protective feelings spiralling out of control as he watched Harry get emotional over seeing his parents in the mirror. Why, you ask, did this affect him so much?

It was simply the fact that Kendall knew Logan would react the exact same way as Harry had. Throughout the 14 years of abandonment and abuse Logan had suffered through, he still loved his parents with all his heart. If only his parents would ever love him back.

Kendall watched through the rest of the movie in silence, slowly calming down from his protective anger. When the credits began to roll, Kendall found himself thinking again about what Logan had said earlier. What if there were two gateways, one to Heaven, one to Hell...

Where would he end up?


	9. Death

**Welcome back for another chapter! I had several plotlines for this theme, and as I started one, the other one I hadn't even thought of just happened, I wasn't planning on using this illness, but eh, it happened. Just a warning, I don't know if I'll be able to update now until Monday, as I'm going away from the weekend starting tomorrow after Work, but I'll try my best to update at least once while I'm away.**

Enjoy!

Hospitals were a horrible thing, especially the waiting rooms. The echoed halls were filled with the sound of sobbing from various people, the ominous ticking on the clock, taunting the three boys that sat, waiting for news on their small best friend.

Loud, heart-wrenching sobs came from the smallest of the group. Carlos sat on the floor, knees clutched tightly to his chest as he bawled into the joints, rocking himself gently as he did so. Fat tears slid down his tan face, his eyes blotchy and red from the strain.

James sat on the chair behind him, he leant back, arms crossed behind his head. He stared, silent, towards the clock on the wall. He'd been in this position the whole 3 hours they had been waiting, completely unmoving as he listened to Carlos's sobs.

Kendall was trying to stay strong, stay positive for the group. He was the leader, he had to give them hope, but what hope was there? He couldn't get the image of Logan's still, blue face out of his mind. Pacing silently, Kendall attempted to joke every now and again, trying to distract Carlos and James from their miserable state, but they all knew it was just an act, Kendall was breaking.

It was hard to believe that it had only been 3 hours since Logan had collapsed in rehearsals, struggling to get precious oxygen through his lips.

_Big Time Rush were, once again, on their 5__th__ hour of dance rehearsals that day. Mr X, although nice, was beginning to get irritated with the group as they stumbled, out of sync, through their routine. Due to the summer tour they had coming up; they couldn't really afford to be so out of practice. Letting their fans down wasn't an option._

Logan had been a little off that day. It was just one of those things, the four boys always knew when something was wrong with one of them without having to be told or any major clues given away. Sometimes, they liked to joke that they were just mentally connected, able to tell. Anyway, Logan had been off, rubbing his chest absentmindedly every now and again, breaths coming out in deep but strained wheezes once the dancing began. His singing earlier hadn't sounded completely right, a slight wheeze behind his voice. His usual pale skin had a strange, grey tint to it.

This of course had enraged Gustavo instead of worrying him, forcing the producer to put his dogs through even more rehearsals before allowing them home. The guys knew Logan wasn't telling them something, but from past experience, they knew Logan would if it was serious. It was probably just a cold that he was brushing off, not wanting to worry his band mates over a tiny, common thing like that.

However, halfway through a run through of their dance routine, just as disastrous as the previous, Logan began gasping weakly. He fell to his hands and knees, using his left arm to prop himself up while the right clutched desperately at his clothed chest, almost as if he was trying to pull the air into his tightening lungs. Logan's gasps became tighter, more painful as he struggled to inhale his precious oxygen.

Kendall took action, sitting beside his foster brother and talking gently to him, trying to calm the raven from what he first thought was a mild panic attack, however, when Logan's breaths continued to worsen, Kendall decided to take a different approach.

He grabbed Logan around the waist, pulling the boy into his crossed legs and leaned Logan's back against his own chest.

"Logie, you gotta listen to me, alright?" He watched as Logan gave a weak, delirious nod. "Breathe with me, alright? In, out, in, out." He made sure his breaths were large and defined, trying to make it easier for Logan to follow.

While this was happening, Kelly had run to the main office, yelling to the boys that she was going to call an ambulance.

This was when a small, important fact hit James. Logan had asthma. Taking action as quickly as he could, James wracked his brain, trying to remember where Logan always kept his inhaler. He used to keep it with him at all times in the pockets of his jeans, however, when Gustavo had raged at him that the protruding L-shape machine in his pocket was a sign of weakness and not good for the band, Logan had moved it to a different place.

But where was that?

Then, it hit him. Logan always kept his inhaler in his jacket pocket. Jumping to his feet from where he had been kneeling, rubbing Logan's chest comfortingly, trying to help him breathe, James rushed to the hallway where their jackets were hung. It was May, the weather was warm almost always, but Logan had drilled it into them to never go anywhere without a jacket, the weather was too unpredictable, especially in Minnesota. Even now in LA, bringing a jacket was just habit.

Logan's breathing in this time had gotten worse, the tiny, shallow gasps barely lasting half a second, his brown eyes had become vague and unfocused, the skin of his lips turning a nasty pale blue, his nail beds taking on the same, harsh colour. Kendall remembered Logan telling him once that the blue tones were due to a lack of oxygen in the blood.

Soon though, Logan took a turn for the worse. His harsh gasps stopped, for a second, Kendall feeling rejoiced that his brother's breathing had cleared.

Until Logan didn't take another breath in at all.

His whole body turned slack against Kendall's chest, his head rolling limply onto his shoulder. Kendall almost stops breathing himself, beginning to shake Logan madly before gently laying him on the floor. James finally returned, the small blue inhaler clutched in his pale hand as he threw himself onto his knees beside Logan, shakes the device before taking off the lid and pushing the tip between Logan's blue lips. He pushed on the top of the Inhaler, hearing the whoosh as the medicine is sprayed.

Logan doesn't react, his chest staying still, as still as death.

Carlos, who had been silent throughout the ordeal, began to sob loudly, leaning over his genius friend and shaking his shoulders madly, causing Logan's whole body to jolt around with the movement.

"Logie! Logan, wake up! Please! Stop messing around, this isn't funny anymore!" The heartbreaking pleas escaped Carlos's lips, freezing Kendall to the core.

It finally hit him, this was really happening. Logan was lying, practically dead on the floor of their dance hall. He wouldn't wake, he wasn't breathing. Logan was dead. Kendall stayed still as the group of Paramedics ran into the room, quickly assessing Logan and pulling his still body onto the stretcher.

One of the paramedics strapped a mask to Logan's face, beginning to squeeze a bag of oxygen over him periodically, forcing air into the boy's failed lungs, while another pushed hard on Logan's chest, trying to reset the stopped heart.

Gustavo, Kelly and they boys just stand, watching in complete shock. Kendall, James and Carlos hear little snippets of the conversation the paramedics are having, hearing partially about how Logan wasn't responding to their CPR. How it might be too late to save the little doctor in training.

They pull Logan into the back of the ambulance, shouting to the boy band to follow if they wished before setting quickly off, their sirens and lights blazing through the darkening city of LA.

It had been 4 hours now since they had arrived; they hadn't seen a single sign of a doctor to tell them of Logan's condition. Mrs Knight and Katie had visited about an hour after them themselves had arrived, but soon left after Kelly explained what happened and Katie had burst into tears, the horrifying images of her foster brother turning blue as he suffocated plaguing her young mind. Mrs Knight had ushered the small, now defenceless girl out of the hospital, ordering the boys to call her as soon as they heard anything.

Finally, a doctor came out of the large double doors ahead of them.

"Family of Logan Mitchell?" He asked. Carlos immediately went silent, jumping to his feet, the tears not stopped but the sobs having silenced for the time being. James finally looked away from the damned, taunting clock that proved how long they had all been there, and Kendall stopped pacing, turning towards the doctors with large, pained green eyes.

"Logan's my foster brother, please, tell me he's alive?" Kendall's usually strong voice broke in the question.

The doctor stayed silent for a moment, before nodding, a small smile on his face. "Your brother will be fine in time. Right now he is in a pretty bad condition, but is stable and holding on. He's a very lucky boy. It seems that Logan suffered an extreme asthma attack, possibly brought on by stress and exhaustion." Gustavo's face was covered in pure guilt. "While in the ambulance, Logan's heart stopped for several minutes, we thought we'd lost him for a moment. However, he's a strong one, and managed to pull through."

Although all the boys were still upset, distressed to hear that their friend was in such a horrible state, it filled their hearts with pride to know Logan had pulled through in his last few moments. They knew that at one part of Logan's life, specifically when he was 'living' with his parents, Logan wouldn't have pulled through. He probably would have given up and let himself die. It was heart-warming to know that hadn't happened now.

"Can we see him?" Carlos's broken, quiet voice rang through. James was still silent, but at least looked more aware of his surroundings as he looked at the doctor with hope.

The said guy thought for a second, before a smile broke over his face and he nodded, pleased that Logan had such good friends. "I must warn you though; he doesn't look too good right now."

The boys didn't care though; they just wanted to see their friend, safe and sound with a colour other than blue in his face.

The doctor began to lead the three boys up to Logan's room, leaving Gustavo and Kelly downstairs as they announced they had to call Griffin about what had happened. They were brought up to ICU, which all three boys knew stood for 'Intensive Care Unit' due to Logan's dream of being a doctor. When they entered, they realised that the doctor hadn't been lying, Logan looked horrible. His skin was white, looking very pale even against the pure white sheets of the hospital bed. Going down Logan's throat was a tube, which connected to large, rasping machine.

"W-what's that?" James's first words since the incident.

The doctor sighed a little. "That's a ventilator. It's helping Logan to breathe so his lungs can take a break and recover from the strain of the attack. Don't worry, it's just for precaution." But the boys couldn't help but worry.

Several IV's ran through Logan's pale arms, filling him with strong medication, and a heart monitor was attached to him, the wretched, repetitive beeping being the only sound in the room for a few minutes while the boys just stared at Logan.

Kendall began to move first, sitting down in the hard chair by Logan's bedside and gripping his cold hand tightly. Finally, Kendall allowed his tears to escape, making no sound, his shoulders shook harshly, and a few sniffs emanating from Kendall's face. Carlos and James couldn't blame him; after all, Logan was his brother.

Carlos, whose tears were still yet to stop, grabbed hold of James's shirt, clinging to it like a lifeline and sobbing harshly again. James finally let his tears out, the realisation finally hitting him how close they'd gotten to losing Logan in a short amount of time.

This morning Logan had been fine, happy, smiling and ready to go and prepare for their tour. And now, here he was, half dead on the hospital bed with a machine breathing for him. It wasn't like it was a long process like something like Cancer. With Cancer, the thought of death is always there, whether the person is doing well or not. If the person did die, it would be upsetting, but not overly surprising.

With Logan, it had been so sudden, one minute he was fine, dancing just as out of sync as the others were, the next; he was on his hands and knees, unable to do something as natural to humans as breathing.

Logan's heart had stopped. His breathing had stopped.

Logan had technically been dead for several minutes.

But, by some sort of miracle, Logan had returned to them. He'd lived when it would have been so much easier just to give up.

Suddenly, Logan stirred on the bed, his chocolate brown eyes cracking open, wincing slightly as the harsh whiteness attacked the sleepy irises. Then, the beautiful brown eyes opened wider, his free hand, the one Kendall wasn't gripping, came up and scratched at his throat, panic taking over all his senses as he realised there was a tube in his throat, stopping his natural breaths, stopping his words.

James stood quickly, running to the door and screaming for a doctor as Logan began to sob and shake with fear. Kendall held both of Logan's arms down by his sides, trying to stop him from ripping his own throat out as he muttered calmingly to Logan, trying to stop the panic and reassure him that he was alright, he was fine.

The doctor from before and some nurses piled into the room, looking shocked at seeing Logan awake and aware. They crowded around Logan's bed, hushing and reassuring him as they gently eased the ventilator from his throat, allowing Logan to take big, lush gasps of oxygen by himself.

The doctor gave him a quick check over, declaring that everything was fine before leaving the young genius alone with his worried best friends.

He coughed for a few seconds, trying to get rid of the awful, cramped feeling his throat was giving him after the tube had been taken away, before settling down and smiling weakly at the three friends that watched him with pure worry and relief in their eyes.

He looked at each one individually; giving eye contact for several seconds each. "Hi," his weak, simple voice rang out. That alone was enough to tell the boys that everything would be alright.

Logan may have had a brush with death, dancing with the devil himself, but he had pulled through for them, and that's all that really mattered.


	10. Opportunities

**Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hopefully it makes up for not updating in a few days? I was away in my hometown... Sorry! So I decided to bring the boys to where I'm from, which I've said before, is England. Hopefully you enjoy this long chapter! It was a pain to write...**

Big Time Rush stood in the centre of the dance floor that resided in their studio. It was a Saturday at noon, a time the boys would much rather be lying by the pool surrounded by girls than trapped in the humid studio on their day off. But, Gustavo and Kelly had called them in early for an announcement.

So, here they now stood, in height order in front of their producer and his assistant. Kelly was obviously trying – and failing – to hide an excited smirk on her face, her large eyes shining brightly with pride as she watched the band.

"Now, Dogs," Gustavo began, "We know you've been working very hard recently, not hard enough bu-Ow!" He was cut off by a hard jab to the ribs by Kelly, who began to finish his sentence for him.

"We know you've been working very hard recently, so we've arranged a very special trip for you. There will be one or two concerts, but that isn't really the priority... Boys, we're sending you to England for a week!"

The reaction from the four teenage boys was immediate. Carlos and Logan instantly hooked their fingers, large grins plastered on both of their faces as they began to skip around in continuous circles, both shouting out "We're going to England! We're going to England!" repeatedly. Their instant joy was contagious, as Kendall and James began jumping excitedly, unable to keep their grins off for merely a second as they joined the two younger in their dance of jumping in circles.

Even Gustavo couldn't keep a smile off his face at seeing his hardworking dogs being so happy. A lot of stuff had happened recently, it was nice for them to be able to lay back.

The sixteen year old boys didn't calm down for the rest of the weekend, jumping for joy at any given opportunity when the thought re-entered their minds.

-

The trip to the airport seemed to last forever for the boys, as Mrs Knight drove them to the large transport facility. Kendall joined his mother sat in the front seat while Carlos sat between James and Logan in the back, the Latino chattering on constantly about the sights he couldn't wait to see in England. Piled in the back of the car were 6 suitcases. Logan, Kendall and Carlos all owned one each, where as James had 3 large cases to himself!

Entering the airport, Mrs Knight checked them in, smiling as she reassured them they were on time for the flight. Bouncing once again with anticipation, they hurried over to security, hauling their suitcases up to be x-rayed. Logan's suitcase went through first, the security guard watching the screen impassively. Once it had gone through, he stayed silent. Logan shrugged and smiled once more, pulling his suitcase off, guessing the silence meant he was in the clear. Kendall and Carlos had the same result, the latter once again beginning to jump, squealing as he noticed their flight to England on the large display board.

Finally, James placed his suitcases on the conveyer belt, anxious to join his friends in the clear. As the three suitcases were taken under the scanner, the emotionless security guard froze the belt, beginning to open the cases with an intense expression.

James eyes widened as the guard pulled every single can of hairspray and gel out of the suitcases, those the only things that occupied the first two of the three. Beginning to chant "No, no, no..." Constantly, James scrapped to get at his precious products. The guard just smirked.

"They class as dangerous." He dumped the products in the large bin behind his desk. "Now you're clear to go." James, grabbing his remaining suitcase began pouting, sniffing a little as he joined his friends with a downhearted expression. Hearing their plane be called, the boys rushed to say goodbye to Mrs Knight who hugged each boy separately, kissing the cheeks of Kendall and Logan before allowing them to rush to the plane.

The plane itself was small as they loaded themselves onto it; Kendall taking the window seat with Logan perched beside him. James sat behind Kendall with Carlos beside him. Tiny sounds of glee and excitement coming from the Latino along with little comments such as, "Ventus, dodge! Dodge! Stop being stupid, you dummy! Move before the heartless kills you! You have to find Terra!" His three friends just sat, watching him amused as he got engrossed into his PSP game that Katie had let him borrow for the 10 hour flight. Kingdom Hearts – Birth By Sleep, she'd said.

Logan leaned over Kendall as he watched the clouds go by, the plane starting its journey as it soared through the blue skies. Logan was in awe, they all knew it by the silence the genius boy was emitting. There were no random facts no-one really cared about or useless trivia, just quiet, wide-eyed awe at the beautiful atmosphere.

2 hours into the long flight, Carlos's PSP still letting out annoying little squeals now and again along with grunts and sometimes muffled conversations of a cut scene, Logan's eyes began to droop, his head resting gently on Kendall's shoulder as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Kendall followed his brother not long after, his own head resting above Logan's, causing his slightly long blonde hair to fall into Logan's eyes.

James was partially annoyed at this, himself unable to sleep due to his hyperactive accomplice still playing his game, making little comments to a character called Terra as he bashed the buttons, brow furrowed in concentration as he fought what appeared to be a boss battle.

8 hours into the flight, the plane now soaring across the sea, the brothers a seat in front were woken by a very loud, very awake Carlos jumping up from his seat. Squealing once again and screaming out, "Ha! Take that Vanitas and Xehanort! You're no match for my magic and Keyblade motherf-!" James's hand clamped down on Carlos's mouth at this point, looking shocked at the youngest boy for his almost foul language.

Carlos looked sheepish, shrugging a little before licking James's hand to get him off.

"Ewww, Carlos that's disgusting!"

Logan, still slightly delirious with sleep, giggled a little, pulling up his fist to rub his tired eyes, yawning gently and trying to snuggle back down on his makeshift pillow which just happened to be Kendall's shoulder.

However, the green eyed boy smiled at Logan, shaking his head and stopping him from lying down. "Nah, stay awake now Loge, only a few hours until we get to England, if you sleep too much now you won't sleep tonight, plus, jet lag."

Although a little irritated, being tired always did that to Logan, he nodded in agreement and pulled himself up so he was sat straight, trying hard to wake himself up. He grumbled miserably to himself about Kendall being cruel, the said boy just chuckling lightly at the comments.

It felt like a century had passed to the boys when the plane finally touched down at the airport in London. Doing the routine checks as they get there and collecting their luggage, they dropped the bags off at the hotel Gustavo had booked for them, and began to sightsee.

They looked around Trafalgar Square, Logan clutching several brochures in his hands which he'd collected for the hotel. Catching the sight of a tour bus, Logan grabbed his friend's arms and dragged them over, letting the bus take them around. Logan seemed to be having the time of his life, taking pictures of Big Ben with Carlos as they went past it.

"Logan..." Carlos started, his brow burrowed in confusion. Logan turned to face his friend, still grinning with enjoyment as James and Kendall stared at the weird coins in their hands. "Why is that big clock called Big Ben? The clock has a name?" Logan chuckled a little, turning back towards the large iconic clock.

"It isn't really called Big Ben, Carlos. Well, the clock and tower itself aren't. Big Ben happens to be the bell at the top, the sound that rings at the hour. You understand? It was named after Sir Benjamin Hall who was the Chief Commissioner of Works, quite a large title, in 1856, that was the year the tower was built."

Carlos stared at Logan with a blank expression, before asking again simply. "Why is the tower called Big Ben?" Sighing gently, trying to ignore Kendall and James's giggles at how lost Carlos sounded, Logan replied.

"It was named after a guy who was popular when the tower was built a long time ago." Carlos seemed happy with this answer, before exclaiming happily.

"Do you think we'll get a tower named after us back in LA, or Minnesota? The Great Tower of Garcia! It sounds catchy, Logan! Can we do it? Pleaseeee?"

Rolling his brown eyes lightly, Logan ignored Carlos, turning the said orbs back towards the sights, smiling when he sees Buckingham Palace. "Come on guys," He stated to them. "This is where the Queen lives! Let's go see it." Without waiting for an answer, he once again grabbed his best friends, pulling them off the tour bus and rushing over. "Those there are the Queen's Royal Guards. They stand outside and have to stay emotionless the whole time they're on duty. If they smile or laugh at all, they could get fired!" Logan tells them.

Carlos, of course, takes this as a personal challenge. Running up to the guards, he instantly put on his best grin. "Hey! I'm Carlos Garcia; did you know your hat looks like Marge Simpson's hair, just black?" The guard didn't even blink, causing Carlos to pout and pull a strange face towards the silent man, sticking his tongue out and pulling at his eyes. Then, he stomped his foot like a child, huffing lightly. "Smile, damn you! Smileeeee! Don't make me go Pinkie Pie on your ass and sing the Smile, Smile, Smile song! I will, I mean it!"

James figured this would be a smart time to pull the young boy away from the working man, Kendall and Logan almost on the floor with laughter at Carlos's dejected face.

While passing a shop with his smaller friend, James caught a flash of his reflection, eyes widening and having to go back and check it again. His terrified scream must have echoed throughout the whole city of London. James's hair was _frizzy!_

Kendall, once again breaking into laughter as he tried to calm James down, convincing him gently his hair is fine and not to worry. James throws him a disbelieving look.

"But, British girls, Kendall! _Hot_ British girls, with _hot_ British accents! Accents, Kendall! The face cannot be framed with frizzy hair while those sorts of people roam the streets!"

Kendall sighed lightly, putting on his best old English accent that he'd perfected over the years. "Oh James, my boy, how about I buy you a spiffing tube of anti-frizz gel as soon as I figure out how to use these great British pounds?"

James's face was practically glowing as he dragged Kendall into the closest convenience store. They looked over the bottles of gel, James beginning to grin when his eyes landed on a bottle of the anti-frizz verity. "Logan!" He called out the genius, knowing he'd know. "Is £3.50 expensive?"

Logan pondered for a second, looking through the bundle of British coins and notes he'd already exchanged previously. "Well, with the current exchange rates, three pound 50 pence is about the equivalent of $5.40... So it's alright for gel, really?"

James looked at him blankly for a second, before realising what he'd said. "Oh, that's cheaper than my Cuda!" He exclaimed, taking a handful of coins from Logan and rushing to the till with the tube. The cashier scanned it in, looking at James with a bored expression and reading out the price for him to pay.

James, feeling smart that he now knew the American equivalent, handed the woman four little brown coins. She looked down at the pennies he had given her, looking up at the pretty boy with confusion present in her eyes. "This is only four pence, you owe another £3.46." James looked at the foreign coins in his hands with confusion, not understanding the difference between the small, thin brown pennies and the thicker golden pounds.

Logan, taking charge once again as the smart one, joined James at the till, picking up three of the golden coins from his hand as well as a pentagon silver shape, before handing them to the cashier and taking the four pennies back. "Sorry ma'am, we're American, still getting used to the new currency, please excuse the confusion." He smiled charmingly at her, causing the woman to finally crack a smile, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"It's perfectly fine!" She exclaimed, still red with the blood rush to her face. The band members nodded to the woman, before exiting the shop. They all began to make their way back to the hotel, figuring they'd had enough confusion with the British culture for one day, but Logan stopping with his eyes set on a little shop distracted them.

"Logan? What you spotted?" Kendall's voice rang out. But the small raven ignored him, hurrying towards the shop his eyes had set on while pulling a few notes from his pocket as he did. The shop was small and quaint, a sign with a small silver fish hanging over the door.

About 10 minutes later, the three remaining boys were sat on a bench, still waiting for Logan to come out. Carlo's stomach was beginning to rumble, but he had no idea of the time it was there. He, Kendall and James hadn't thought to find out the time difference and set their watches to it. As if on cue from the loud growl from Carlos, Logan stepped from the shop, grinning a proud as he carried four paper wrapped packages over to his friends. He handed one to each of them, before sitting on the grass.

Opening the several layers of paper, the boys let their eyes rest on a package of chunky fries, which in England they called chips, with a large, battered shape laying on top of golden potatoes.

"It is traditional fish and chips," Logan told them, sensing the confusion. "It's about dinner time here, so I thought we may as well try some of their food while we're in England. What'cha think, give it a try?"

James and Carlos didn't need to be told to quell their loud, grumbling stomachs as they dug into the British take away food, grinning in delight at the unfamiliar but nice taste. They'd had fish before, and definitely had fries, but never together and cooked in this way. Kendall was a little more apprehensive of the foreign food, taking a small bite of batter and the fluffy white fish, testing out the new, chunky chips before being satisfied and tucking in. James and Carlos finish first, wiping traces of grease and batter from their lips, Logan is soon to join them, Kendall finishing last.

Carlos, craving something sweet for his desert after having such a new experience, ran back into the convenience store as earlier. A few minutes later, however, he returned with a face one would pull when you found out that you were getting no presents for Christmas, or, in Carlos's case, that the shop had never heard of the delicious sweets known as Fruit Smackers.

Logan sighs lightly at Carlos's pouting face. "Carlitos," he began. "The food culture is different here. But, I know what we can have for a desert. Stay here you guys, alright? I'm just heading over there." Logan stood as he pointed to what looked to be a small, family run shop. Pastries and cakes decorated the front window, both recognisable and not to the teenage boys. It didn't take long for Logan to return once more, a single white paper bag in his hand as he joined his friends once more. Out of the bag, he took out four little pastry cakes. They looked like some sort of tart, the pastry case being topped with pure white icing with a red cherry in the centre. When they bit into the mysterious cake, the taste of almond and raspberry invaded their senses, an almond cake lying just under the icing with a thin layer of jam below.

"They're called Bakewell Tarts," he told them, smiling happily. "Basically almond cake with icing and jelly in a pastry case. But here, I think they call jelly 'Jam'. Jelly is something completely different."

James look at him, confused at this nugget of knowledge. "What's their jelly?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion, much like Carlos's had been quite a bit that day.

"I think that their jelly is our jello, weird isn't it? Different cultures are so... interesting." The three boys rolled their eyes as Logan looked at the sky, smiling in a world of his own as he mulled over his thoughts.

He was rudely snapped out of those thoughts however when his cell phone rang loudly in his jean pocket. Answering it, he winced at the sound of his producer's angry voice.

"Dog," he started his voice in a forced calm but anger hiding behind it. "Get to the venue; you're late for sound check!" Wincing again as the anger broke from the calm, he gave a quick, short reply before shutting the phone away and rushing off to the venue named the Apollo, his three band mates following behind.

-

The moon had soon risen from behind the clouds, the night dark as they stood on the stage. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan all getting into formation as they began to dance in sync, the intro for their first song playing.

_Do you want to, ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to, take a little bite of the fame machine?_

The Apollo Arena, usually used for comedy acts but occasionally for concerts, was sold out. Although the tour around Britain would be small, only visiting the larger cities such as London, Manchester and Birmingham, and the dates had been released very short notice, the arena was sold out. The fans screaming and holding up signs as they four boys danced and sang.

They played through several of their songs, _Famous_ being first, followed by their new single _Windows Down_, then _Elevate, The City Is Ours_ then ending on _Worldwide._

They were all exhausted by the end of the night, Jet lag and their mini tour around London having worn the boys to a thread. But they wouldn't have changed a moment of it for the world. They'd come a long way since their first concert where Logan had gotten so nervous he'd made himself ill.

But they were thankful for the amazing Opportunities being in a band brought for them.

**A **_**happy**_** chapter actually written by me? What a miracle! The next one is already planned out since I confused the two, I thought 11 was actually 10 because I didn't look properly, so that one might be out tonight, possibly tomorrow since I just have to write it up. Yeah... the next one isn't happy, so enjoy the boys being carefree while they are!**


	11. 33

**New chapter! Not really much to say up here, so enjoy!**

The past few weeks had been hard for the young Logan Mitchell, at only 14 years of age, the boy was being pulled through court case after court case, stress after stress as the courts tried to decide whether Mrs Knight fostering him would be the right thing for himself, Mrs Knight's biological children and the woman herself.

Although they weren't adopting Logan fully, Fostering was still a lengthy process. The court cases and stress exhausted Logan's prone body, leaving him with very little time and energy to actually focus in class and study his missed lessons at home. Logan found his mind drifting into sleep several times during his usually interesting lessons, his mind shutting down and just refusing to retain any more information.

It was a Friday afternoon, the last bell signalling the end of the school day finally ringing through the corridors. James, Kendall and Carlos all exited their English class, chatting between them about the sleepover they were preparing for that night. Logan's stress over the current situations hadn't escaped his best friends.

Kendall's green eyes suddenly darted from the conversation, focusing on a blur of skin and old clothes as their family friend rushed past them.

"Logan?" He asked the blur, but the said boy didn't even turn back to them. As he left the gates, the three friends noticed Logan hastily shoving a piece of paper deep into his bag, not seeming to care as the paper seemed to rip and crumple tightly.

Although it wasn't completely uncommon for Logan to be upset after a day of school, going to the foster home every day when a new family was just around the corner was pretty down heartening, he'd never bolted off without them before. It was a tradition since the boys had met that they met up after school in the same spot and walked each other home. They all walked with Logan to the foster home, and then took Carlos to his home before James and Kendall parted ways towards their own. It was the way it had always been.

James, being the fastest beside Logan, grabbed Carlos and Kendall's wrists, beginning to follow Logan out into the streets. Worry and curiosity pounded in their hearts, that feeling increasing tenfold when they noticed the thick tears trailing down Logan's grubby cheeks. James grabbed his small friend, pushing him up against the wall to prevent him escaping them again. James's grip was gentle, but it was firm. Logan wasn't getting away anytime soon.

Noticing this fact, Logan's silent tears exploded into desperate sobs as Logan clutched his chest, curling in on himself in pure grief. His breathing begins to quicken to hyperventilation, his eyes going wide and vague.

Kendall knew instantly that Logan was going into a panic attack, gently pushing James aside to grip Logan's shoulders. "Loge, Logan come on, it's just us. Calm down, tell us how you are, what's wrong?" Carlos joins in with Kendall's calm reassurances, the boys relaxing when Logan's pained sobs slow to little hiccups.

Kendall decided at this point to repeat his question. "Loge, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Carlos broke into a grin, hopping from his left foot to his right. "Yeah! Come on, Logie, you can tell us!"

When Logan shied away, his face turning slightly red from embarrassment, and stayed silent, refusing to answer the harmless question, Kendall followed his instinct. A small frown crumpled on his forehead, Kendall let James take his grip back on Logan's shoulders before quickly reaching into the shorter boy's bag, feeling around and recognising the feel of thin torn paper.

Pulling the paper out, James, Carlos and Kendall all instantly recognised it as a math test, even though Logan was in a different class to them as he was so good at it. However, littering the normally white paper was little red crosses, at the top of sheet standing out in bold was a large mark. That mark read 33%.

Logan looked mortified that his friends had found out his dark secret of the low mark he'd received. Only feeling so much worse when Carlos began to giggle.

"This is what you were so worked up about Logan? Wow!"

Tears returned to his brown eyes, sobs hitching from his chest as be shook. James and Kendall shot Carlos a warning look, the giggles stopping instantly and being replaced with a look of terror that he had caused Logan's tears.

Logan, taking advantage of the distraction, pulled away from James's now loosened grip, darting off the rest of the way towards his current home. James began to chase him again, but froze in place as Kendall's hand latched onto his shoulder.

"Let him calm down, everything will be ok, always is." He smiled reassuringly, watching Logan's retreating figure.

-

Carlos and James sat on the red carpet of Kendall's bedroom, the said blonde pacing beside the phone that lay on his bedside table. Logan has normally called them by now, as he always had after a fight or disagreement such as earlier on. But so far, there was no sign of their favourite Raven. They also knew Logan would call Kendall, since they were all meant to be staying at his house that night. Yet again, Logan had been a no show to the sleepover.

It was nearing 9pm when the phone finally rang, a full 5 hours since Carlos had made Logan cry and they'd watched him run home. Pushing and shoving to get to the phone, Carlos gets there first, his left hand planted firmly on Kendall's face to hold him away from the ringing device. He placed the earpiece against the said bodily part and grinned happily. "Logan!" He began, and then stopped when his friend's voice wasn't the one that replied.

"Carlos, it's me." Carlos's eyes widened, mouthing to the others that it's his dad. "There's a problem with Logan at his old house, could you and the others get here as soon as possible? He needs you."

Carlos hung up without replying to the officer, quickly explaining to the others with tears in his eyes. Panic blossoming in their hearts, they all grabbed a thick coat and headed out into the night to Logan's old home. On the long road towards the mostly abandoned house, three police cars raced past them, sirens blazing and blue lights flashing. They glanced at each other, before beginning to run towards the unfamiliar house they hadn't stepped foot near in years.

Logan is sat on the garden wall, a blue woollen blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he shivered, tears pouring down his cheeks as he spoke in a hushed tone to Tyler. Tyler was an officer who had been close to Logan's parents for a long time, therefore close to Logan. He didn't agree with the adult's abandonment, so tended to look out for Logan, but he couldn't completely hate his old friends.

Officer Garcia, noticing the three friends arriving, joined his son. "Boys, Guess I better tell you what's happening." The three nodded violently, unable to drag their eyes from the shaking Logan. "Logan's parents requested a quick visit for Logan, they contacted the foster home and asked for Logan to come home for dinner, just for like a final goodbye before all the courts go through about him moving in with you, Kendall. When Logan arrived, it appears his parents lashed out, throwing him into the closet they have under the stairs and locking it. Logan says that it was because of an exam score today, the school called his parents to report the sudden drop of grades." Kendall's face was like thunder. "Don't worry, we're going to be talking to the school about contacting his biological parents again."

At this point, James and Carlos watched as Mr and Mrs Mitchell were lead out of the house in cuffs before being pushed into one of the police cars.

Kendall, taking another look at Logan, then noticed the large dark bruise that was beginning to form over the boys left eye socket, spreading over towards his hair line and temple. The bruise was huge, his poor eye swollen shut from it.

Logan, of course, loving his parents, refused to press charges on them for the assault.

Once the police interviews with Logan are over and the officers give them the all clear, Kendall grabs Logan's hand, pulling him quickly home with James and Carlos quickly in tow. The whole way home, the three boys apologised mercilessly for not being there for their friend, Carlos for making him cry before, no matter how much Logan denied it being their fault.

In the house, Mrs Knight stood by the kitchen, looking disbelievingly over the forms that now rested in her hands. Hearing the door open, she looked up, plastering a fake smile over her face as she watched her son's battered best friend entering behind the three older boys. Tyler had just got off the phone with her a few minutes earlier, knowing she would be panicked when she found the three boys in her responsibility missing.

Katie, currently 9 years old and still just a little trouble maker, peered over the table at the forms, gasping a little at Logan's horrendous bruise as he entered.

When the said boy smiled at Mrs Knight sheepishly, she couldn't help but allow her fake smile to turn real. Slowly, but with purpose, Jennifer Knight placed the small pile of forms in Logan's hand.

Slowly drifting his one good eye down to the wordy forms in front of him, he gasped in realisation.

In his hands, Logan held the key to his new, pain free life. In his hands, Logan held his official foster forms. He was now part of the Knight family for as long as he and the Knights themselves wanted.

In their eyes, nothing even matters but Logan being happy. Not even a 33% on a test could change that.

**Anyone get my little song reference at the bottom there? Wow I'm shameless...  
Anywho! I've had a little Idea to get people more involved. How about, you guys send me things in reviews and PMs that you'd like to see happen in **_**Need,**_** that way, you guys get what you want, I have more ideas for the 100 themes and there's less chance of it being less repetitive as we go on? If you give a suggestion and I like it, I'll write it down next to a theme it fits with and try to use it whenever I can :)**

Also, this isn't just for this chapter, but future ones, I'm always open to suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story!


	12. Dead Wrong

**Welcome back to **_**Need**_**! Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, if you read my other story, Disaster of the Mind, I've explained there why I've been absent from updating.**

So, I had quite a bit of struggle for this chapter, the idea I had for it seemed much too dark, and I was given three other ideas. One by a _**Guest**_**, which was a really good idea and I plan to use in a later theme, one by **_**EmilyHenderson99**_** which I also plan to use at some point and finally, the one I did use that was given by **_**TinyHandzRuleBD**_**. There aren't enough Latie brotherly/sisterly relationships on here, so this is going to be that.**

Enjoy!

Katie Knight sat at the dining room table, papers strewn around her elbows and a study guide in her hands. If there was one thing Katie hated, it was Science. Her mother, Kendall, Carlos and James had all gone out to the mall, Mrs Knight having wanted to buy the guys more clothes before the new school year started.

How what they were wearing affected their ability to learn, Katie would never understand.

However, one of the boys had decided to stay at home with the young pre-teen. Logan Mitchell sat beside her, his voice fading in and out of focus as she got lost in her thoughts.

"...so then, food rots because the micro-organisms are basically munching away at it... Katie, are you even listening to me?" Logan's voice drifted to her ears.

Katie jumped, looking towards Logan with her large puppy brown eyes. "Oh, sorry," She exclaimed, pointedly looking back down towards her study guide, trying to focus on the boring black lettering. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Logan asked, putting the book down so he could focus on his little sister.

Katie sighed a little bit, looking up into Logan's eyes with pure seriousness. "How do clothes help you to learn?"

Logan's face broke out into a smile, chuckling a little bit. "They don't, really. Well, in James's case they might. So like, if James doesn't think he looks fabulous, he won't bother learning anything that's being said to him. Does that make sense?"

Katie's eyes widened in realisation, understanding flooding through her brain. "Oh! Now I get it!"

Logan couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he brought the science study guide back up. "Now, think you'll be able to focus on micro-organisms now?" Katie nodded a little, mainly due to the fact Logan had turned down a date with Camille that afternoon just so he could help her learn, she didn't want that to be in vain.

Logan began explaining once again. "As I was saying before, when food gets left out in open air or in unfit conditions, it begins to rot and decompose. This happens because Micro-organisms are feeding off it, doubling in size. The perfect conditions for this to happen are warm and damp, therefore, if you want food to last longer, you put it in a fridge or a freezer, this makes the Micro-Organisms dormant, so they stop reproducing. That is also why you can boil water to clean it, since they Micro-Organisms cannot life past a certain heat."

Katie nodded in understanding, reaching over to turn the page over when Logan's mobile ringing distracted her from the task.

Logan pulled the phone from his pocket, looking confused as he hadn't been expecting a call that day. Focusing on the ID on the screen, Logan's eyes turned worried.

"Give me a second, Katie. I gotta take this." He quickly apologised before leaving to his room.

Katie, being the curious little spy she is, followed Logan, standing a little to the left of his slightly open door. She pressed her ear against the brick work, listening carefully to her brother's voice.

"Hello, Logan Mitchell speaking... Oh, Fredrick!"

All it took was Katie hearing that one name for her heart to drop; she knew what was coming now.

Logan pressed the phone closer to his ear as he heard his social worker's voice. "Logan, I'm afraid this is about the appointment you have with your parents tomorrow. Your mother has come down with a mild cold and doesn't want to risk infecting you. Therefore, I'm sorry to say that your Mother and Father have cancelled their appointment." Fredrick was trying to keep a professional tone to his voice, but he couldn't help his heart going out to the young pop star as he heard the beginning of a sob in his now thick voice.

"Don't worry, I understand Fredrick. They must think that getting a cold would get in the way of the band, right? The clogged throat would ruin my voice..." Logan struggled to come up with a valid excuse for his parents' abandonment.

Katie, still stood by the door, filled with rage. She was so sick and tired of Mr and Mrs Mitchell completely ditching their amazing son. Watching as Logan hung up the phone, her heart broke a little to see the familiar silvery streaks trailing down his cheeks. Storming into the room, the feisty brunette marched right up to Logan.

"Wipe those tears away from your face, Logan! Right now, your damned parents don't deserve them! You're so wrong to always be upset over it! You should expect them to let you down by now! They don't love you, Logan Mitchell; your parents will never love you! I don't understand how on this earth you can love those despicable human beings, you shouldn't trust them! Why don't you trust us that much? We never hurt you? My family have always been there for you! Do you know how heartbroken mom gets when she sees you crying over those people?" Katie panted lightly; trying to catch her breath after the shouting wore it out of her.

Logan stared at her, his cocoa brown eyes slowly filling with fresh tears as the eleven year old girl's words sunk in. Slowly but surely, his expression hardened, more tears spilling over his eyes as he threw his mobile onto the bed behind him. Pulling himself up straighter, Logan gently shoved Katie out the way, with purpose but not enough to overbalance her, and walked straight out of the 2J apartment.

Logan walked with purpose to the elevator before taking the large metal beast up to the top floor; from there he found the staircase, climbing up to the roof. The roof was large and empty, abandoned by all human life. He made his way to the edge of the flat roof before sitting down on the right angled surface, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge. He stayed in that position for several minutes, before pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing into the joints, hiding his delicate face from the harsh world below.

-

Katie was still fuming with anger as she sat down back at the dining room table, picking up her study book and glancing her eyes over the words. Without Logan reading and explaining it to her, the words jumbled in her mind, going in and out without making much sense at all. In her mind, Katie didn't regret yelling at Logan, she meant every word she said, the evil part of her had filled with pride when Logan looked so hurt by what she said. Yet, in her heart, Katie felt guilt.

Logan would forgive her; she knew that, he always did. However, she would not take the words back.

She sat at the table for what felt like hours, waiting for Logan to return from wherever he had run to this time. But, when the minutes turned into almost two hours, Katie began to worry. Her mother and the boys would probably be home soon, she knew Kendall especially would not be happy to find out that Katie had hurt his foster brother.

Mrs Knight had spoken to her several times about her harshness with the subject of Logan's parents, that Logan was a sensitive soul and not to push him. Obviously, not one of her mother's words had come to mind when she had decided to scream at Logan what she thought of his abusive biological parents.

Figuring that enough time had passed since Logan ran off; Katie grabbed a thin denim jacket and began to look for her brother. Down in the Lobby, Katie cornered the Jennifers, the three best friends happily drinking smoothies together and gossiping.

"Oi," she commanded, snapping the girls from their conversations. "You guys seen Logan anywhere?"

The three girls looked at each other, before shaking their head in unison and pointing towards the lobby desk. Following the accusing fingers, Katie saw Camille stood by the wooden structure.

Skipping over to her friend, Katie grabbed Camille's arm. "Camille, you've not seen Logan anywhere have you?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Camille looked conflicted for a second, before pointing towards the elevator. "Last I saw him; Logan was on the roof crying. He wouldn't let me near him though, just told me to go away with very colourful words. Cursing isn't like Logan... did something happen?"

Katie was still in shock at the prospect of Logan swearing at Camille, it just wasn't like the genius to come out with language like that, Kendall would most definitely if he was angry or upset, Carlos maybe out of habit if his helmet didn't do its job and he got hurt, but never Logan. "I kinda yelled at him about his parents, upset him a little; I better go to him, Thanks Camille." She nodded her head a little in a thank you and rushed to the elevator, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently.

When Katie finally gets up to the roof, panting and out of breath from running up the flight of stairs, she finds Logan, curled up on the edge of the building. Her heart aches with the fact that she caused part of this.

Slowly but surely, Katie made her way over to her older foster brother, gently reaching forward and placing her small hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing his fingers into the muscle to calm him slightly.

"Logan... I'm not taking back what I said; I still mean every word of it. But, I'm sorry I upset you so much. Alright? I hate seeing you upset, you're meant to be my strong big brother."

Logan simply gripped his chest in pain as a particularly painful sob ripped through his chest and throat, causing Katie to wrap her arms tightly around him in a hug. Logan nods a little in acceptance at what the younger girl said.

Logan and Katie stay in that position on the roof for around half an hour, Katie eventually dropping off to sleep in Logan's chest, exhausted from the studying, yelling and emotional strain that seeing her brother hurt had put on her.

Logan shifted around a little bit, pulling Katie closer to him, feeling a lot calmer with her small sisterly comfort close to him.

In Katie's mind, Logan is dead wrong about his parents, the trust he put in them being undeserved, but really, who could blame a young, abused boy for dreaming that someday, his parents will love him?


	13. Running Away

**So! Time to explain the delay in updating this chapter. The truth is basically I was way too lazy, this was an easy theme to write for, practically explained itself, but eh, I've been too caught up in a Supernatural fanfiction, I was just too lazy to write this, so sorry for that...**

However, a huge Happy birthday for James Maslow, who's turning 22 today! He'll never read this, but I thought I may as well announce it anyways.

Enjoy!

Time was not on Big Time Rush's side that morning. To start off the day, a power cut in the night had meant none of their phones was charged when they got plugged in that night, not that the boys realised that. Therefore, by the morning, all four cell phones had no battery, meaning no alarm to wake the boys. It had been 9am before Logan had awoke and realised what had happened.

Then, James, being James, thought taking an extra long shower would help the matter. This meant that it took at least 2 hours for all four boys to have had their morning shower, James taking the longest of course by spending a whopping 1 hours 15 minutes in the hot spray. All the others, in a rush, only took 15 minutes each. Then came breakfast, knowing the boys were late, she told them to just have a small bowl of cereal and take off.

Carlos took a whole 20 minutes to debate with himself over whether he wanted Lucky Charms or Reese's Puffs. It wasn't hard to guess that Logan's mood matched their furious producer by the time they finally made it to the studio.

It was half 12 in the afternoon by this point, the boys had been due there at 6am. To say that Gustavo Rocque was angry was an understatement.

"Dogs! Get right into that recording booth right now! You better be perfect, we don't have all day thanks to you being late! You leave for tour in less than 2 weeks!"

Logan however, hadn't been himself that morning. Normally, he'd be the one demanding all the others to get ready quickly, bringing James down to earth and realising he didn't need the extra long shower, making Carlos have cornflakes instead of the highly sugared Lucky Charms, instead, he'd stayed silent throughout the affair.

Logan Mitchell was stressed to put it lightly.

Due to the harsh rehearsal hours Gustavo, Griffin and Kelly were throwing on the boys, there were all falling behind, turning to Logan as always for help. Between tutoring everyone else in what they were failing in, he himself was beginning to fail, unable to have time for his own studies. The night before, Carlos and James had a petty argument that had turned into a full on fight. Kendall had been in the shower at the time, leaving Logan to play peacemaker between the two fuming teenagers. Also, to top it all off, his parents had once again cancelled. Since the fight with Katie, it no longer affected him as bad as it once had, but he still didn't like the strong sense of abandonment.

The music began.

_'Curtains open up the scene, spotlight shine on you and me, Tonight..  
Pretending for the crowd below...below...'_

Logan stumbled over his words, mind growing blank as he searched for the lyrics of the song. How could he forget the words to Intermission? Having most of the main parts, Logan loved the slow break up song. It wasn't like him to forget.

Gustavo instantly stopped the music, his whole face turning bright red with rage.

"Logan Mitchell!" He exclaimed, his face shining like a tomato. "You are by far the worst member of Big Time Rush, carry on like this and your career will be Big Time _Over_, do you understand that? I don't even understand why you're still here in LA! You're just bringing your friends down; they could be multi-platinum by now if it wasn't for you bringing all of them down!" Gustavo took large gulps of air as his beady eyes, hidden behind the usual dark glasses, stared into Logan's brown ones.

It didn't take long for Gustavo to regret losing his temper, but he didn't get the chance to apologise as the three stunned members remaining jumped to Logan's defence. Carlos cursed loudly, calling Gustavo every bad name under the sun that entered his usually innocent mind while James and Kendall demanded that Gustavo apologises to Logan.

"He's the best one out of us all! Maybe he isn't the greatest dancer, but who cares about dancing if you have the best voice of the group? Plus, Logan's the one to keep us all organised, without him we'd have probably died years ago in a prank war!"

Tears were already pooled in Logan's eyes by now, unable to go anywhere but down his face in silvery wet trails as he interrupted his friends, screaming at the producer in a pained, broken voice.

"You know what, Mr Rocque; I never wanted to be in this stupid band! I never wanted to work for you; I only did it for Kendall, James and Carlos! This is what they wanted, not me, don't you understand that? I gave up my own dream of being a doctor so my best friends could have theirs of being pop stars! Couldn't you make this any easier for me? I hate you, I hate this stupid band, and I hate that I'm never going to be a doctor because I'm too polite to say no to my foster brother! But now, I don't have to be, I'm through with Big Time Rush, I'm done with this stupid band! I quit!"

Kendall, James and Carlos froze, staring at Logan with large doe eyes as the shorter member of the group stormed out of the building. Gustavo himself took his glasses off, as if making sure it had really happened. Logan was never the one to backchat or blow up with anger, so it had shocked the usually angry man.

Kendall stepped forward, heading towards the door with his two best friends close behind him. The blonde said simply before leaving. "You better make this up to him, Gustavo. No Logan means no Big Time Rush." With that, he exited the studio.

Back with Logan, it hadn't taken him long to reach the Palm Woods. Due to it being the middle of the day, most of the hotels inhabitants were at their jobs, rehearsals and other meetings. Only really the parents were left hanging around the lobby. Logan quickly took the elevator to their floor, happy to find that Mrs Knight and Katie weren't home when he entered 2J.

Logan wasn't dumb; he knew his friends would be close behind him. So, wasting no time, he rushed to his and Kendall's shared bedroom, pulling out a medium sized suitcase. It didn't take him long to pile it up with his clothes and very few personal belongings. When he was back at the foster home, Logan didn't want to remember his friends or life in LA, so was sure to leave all of those items in their draws. He couldn't afford any more heartbreak.

With the suitcase filled with the needed items, Logan pulled out his cell, strategically ignoring the several missed calls and texts from Kendall, James, Carlos and even Kelly, and dialled in the familiar number.

"Fredrick? It's Logan, I'm coming home..."

After a short explanation and the slight set back of also having to call Tyler, the police officer his parents were friends with, he left for the airport, his single suitcase dragged behind him.

Several minutes after, the three frantic boys arrived at the palm woods, but as soon as their entered the familiar, empty apartment, they knew it was too late, Logan had already gotten in a cab and left.

Hands shaking a little in panic and anxiety, Kendall pulled out his phone, debating for a second whether to try and contact Logan again, but knew it would be of no use. The genius was ignoring all of their calls. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Mom? It's me, Kendall... Logan's ran away." The remaining two boys couldn't clearly hear what Mrs Knight replied with, only hearing a frantic yet quiet voice echoing from the phone's speaker pressed against Kendall's ear. "Yes, we're at the apartment. I think he's going back to Minnesota... Please hurry, Mom." With that, Kendall hung up and they waited for Mrs Knight to arrive with the car, ready to rush them to the airport and stop their friend making the big mistake.

-

Stepping into the large airport, the boys hardly had chance to look around for their friend for a few seconds before a loud announcement echoed over their heads, one that filled their young teenage hearts with dread.

"Now boarding the 16:20 flight to Minnesota."

Mrs Knight had decided to stay in the car, knowing her motherly instincts would do nothing to make Logan stay, it was his friends and brother he needed right now. So, she wasn't there to talk sense into James and Carlos as they panicked at the loud announcement. The two boys looked at each other in fear, before shrugging and yelling out their friends name at the same time.

"FOR LOGAN!"

With that exclamation in place, the two Minnesotan boys ducked down, squaring their shoulders and ran straight forward towards security. Mumbling the odd 'Sorry' as they tumbled through the crowds of people waiting to enter, they didn't stop for the security guards doing the checks. So, with full pride and courage, James and Carlos tackled to two security guards to the ground.

Kendall, seeing his opportunity, quickly ran through the gap his two friends had made, it not taking long before his expressive emerald eyes focused on the little raven they'd been searching for.

Logan stood, waiting to go to the plane in a line full of business men. It had been a long time since he'd seen Logan look so crestfallen. He stood, silent and still with his cocoa eyes directed towards the floor, a stray tear dripping from the edge of his nose, his shoulders shook lightly with grief as he took a step forward in the queue.

Kendall wasted no time in running to his brother's side, grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the line, although Kendall noticed he didn't have to use much force to make Logan move, the boy wasn't fighting him. His eyes were almost blind with anger at Gustavo, having affected his brother enough to cause him to leave and get so upset, but that anger vanished as soon as Logan threw himself into Kendall's chest, sobbing freely and soaking the thin material of his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, I'm such a screw up and a failure! I don't want to leave, really I don't, but I'm holding you all back, I'd be doing you all a favour to go! Please, let me go! Please..."

The blonde was almost blinded with anger once again, pulling Logan tightly to his chest and rubbing small comforting circles into his upper back, right between the shoulder blades. It was about now that Carlos and James joined them. Carlos's helmet was slightly askew, the black material scuffed from its collision with the floor. Both of their clothes were slightly torn, as well as James's hair looking very similar to a birds nest.

Logan slowly looked up to greet their friends from Kendall's shirt, his eyes swollen and red from the harsh salty tears. "James, your hair is all messy..." He stated, silently hoping the attention would be taken off him and onto James as the pretty boy complained over his perfect hair being exactly the opposite of that, but the words that came from James's lips were definitely not expected.

"I don't care about my hair, Logan. I don't care about it at all until you're back at home safe in apartment 2J with us."

Blushing slightly, Logan slowly directed his gaze to the plane ticket clutched in his hand, gently resting his head back on Kendall's strong chest, seeking the comfort it held. Carlos spoke up for the first time, although his tone was quiet and unsure.

"Do you really want to leave, Logan?" The boy was close to tears, he didn't want his genius best friend to leave, and they'd be no one keeping him out of trouble then. But, he didn't want to keep Logan away from his dream of being a doctor, what he had said earlier continued to strike at Carlos's heart. Logan being unable to study as hard and obtain that dream was just as much his fault as it was everyone else's.

Logan took a few minutes to answer, the boys practically able to see the gears turning in his brain as he came to a conclusion. But, much to each boy's relief, Logan shook his head. "I don't want to leave you guys... But it's too late, I've already quit Big Time Rush, I can't leave."

Kendall couldn't help but crack a smile. "You should have seen the guilt on Gustavo's face after you left, don't worry Loge, he'd take you back in a heartbeat." James and Carlos quickly nodded in agreement, beginning to pull Logan away from the line of people. Once again, it wasn't hard; Logan wasn't fighting them to stay.

Once leaving the airport, Logan forced the boys to stop and apologise to the two security guards that they had practically knocked out, stating that they were really lucky they hadn't gotten arrested for assault.

In the car, Mrs Knight said nothing on the subject of Logan's attempted escape, deciding to pretend it had never happened rather than bring extra shame on the still shaken boy. After the short ride home, true to his word, James made sure Logan was safe and sound on the sofa of the apartment, before rushing into the bathroom to fix his precious hair.

Some things never changed, such as the boy's strong friendship, it was only that which they had to stop Logan from running away.

**So, how was it? Hope you enjoyed! It was an easy theme to plan for, but a pain in the butt to write... Also, I finally finished, for the first time since I joined Fanfiction with my first account back in 2009, a multichapter! Disaster of the Mind is finished, it isn't long, but a multichapter and finished all the same.**

As always, thank you to those reviewing, favouriting, alerting and all that other good stuff! And to those who have stuck with me since the beginning of this, I appreciate each and every one of you more than you know.


	14. Judgement

**Hope this long chapter makes up for the lack of updates yesterday, truth be told I'm just exhausted and not really wanting to write, but I already have the next chapter planned out, and on Friday my school finally breaks up for the summer holidays, hopefully more chapters with less intervals then! The next chapter will be Carlos centred, but as normal, this is all Logie! And a Sick!fic too to make things better!**__

Strong winds and rain battered against the old cottage in Minnesota, autumn nearing its end and winter drawing its cold head slowly around the corner. The dark trees bent and danced in the gale force winds that threatened to pull their roots from the earth in which they lived.

Young Logan Mitchell watched Mother Nature force itself on his small town from his bedroom window, his young, 5 year old brain frightened by the strength held behind the gusts of air. He sniffled gently, bringing up his fist to wipe at his runny nose, wiping at the foul liquid with the edge of his too-long sleeve. The little boy could feel the horrible pounding of a headache in his temple, not really understanding how the elephant got in his head and was able to stomp around so much.

Carefully, so as not to move his aching bones too much, Logan pulled himself out of the bed, wincing gently as his knee caps groaned and cracked in protest at the movements. Pulling on his small, worn slippers, Logan rubbed his leaky eyes and nose several times before setting off down the hallway to the foreboding wooden stairs.

Slowly, with precision, Logan let his small legs carry him down the large steps, each little fall from one step to the next wracking his aching body with pain. After what feels like a lifetime, he makes it to the small living room.

Mr and Mrs Mitchell were sat on the sofa, arms circled around one another while watching some sort of medical documentary on the television in front. They were smiling gently, happy in their company. Fearfully, Logan tapped his small fist on the lower half of the door, grimacing as the little tapping noise irritated his throbbing head.

Instantly, his parents' postures changed. They quickly sat up, backs square and parallel to the back of the couch behind them, eyes cold as they directed towards their young son. All trace of love they had for one another faded at the mere sight of the small boy in clothes that hung off him.

"Mommy, Daddy," The little boy started voice weary and thick with sleeplessness and mucus. "I can't sleep Mommy, every time I lie down my nose gets all cloggy and I can't breathe. Am I going to die Mommy?" He asks fearfully, cocoa eyes widening at the thought.

Mr Mitchell's face twisted horribly in anger, fire almost lighting in his eyes with the rage he felt towards the small boy in front of him, his own flesh and blood. "I always knew you were a good for nothing chicken, I don't even know why we keep you around, stupid kid. You get a little bit ill and think everyone around should care for you." He grunted lightly to himself, before throwing his body backwards back onto the soft, comfy couch and turning his attention back to the television.

At the harsh words, Logan began to sob. He'd heard all the insults time and time again, yet each time never failed to make him hate his own existence. Mrs Mitchell looked irritated as she glared at her son, sighing lightly and rubbing her forehead with stress.

"Mommy has a headache, Logan, so shut your trap." The harsh words failed to make a connection in Logan's brain, only allowing the boy to pour more tears from his already swollen eyes. He just couldn't understand why his parents despised him so much.

Mrs Mitchell's expression now matched her husband's, twisting into a demon-like rage as she reached out, grabbing the boy's thin arm within her strong grasp. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Logan would love to think that his parents only acted this way towards him due to the affects of alcohol or drugs, but even at only 5, he knew this wasn't the case. The couple had never touched a can of beer around their young son, even they were above that.

The elegant yet spiteful woman dragged her young son towards a door, pulling a key out from her pocket as she approached the white-wash wood. Inserting the key in the lock, she twisted it until she heard the tell-tale click of the lock releasing, and then pushed the door open.

Logan was struggling in her grip now, screaming for help. He knew what torture was coming.

Mrs Mitchell lead Logan down the stairs, these ones larger than the ones connecting the ground and first floor. The wood felt cold under Logan's thin slippers, causing his small, fevered body to shiver violently. The constant tears and painful, ripping sobs did nothing at all to help the horrible congested feeling in his chest and nose, in fact it simply made his illness feel worse.

The basement he was dragged into was large and dark, his pained, straggling breaths echoing ominously around him as the bare walls reflected the vibrations of sound. Logan screeches in fear, feeling a familiar tickling on his now bare feet, the slippers having fallen while descending the staircase. The basement was infested with spiders, roaches and rats.

The Mitchells never used this place for anything but punishment, the walls were never painted nor the floors carpeted, not a single item of furniture was in the dark space, the only inhabitants that enjoyed their stay being creatures with a brain no bigger than a pea.

Mrs Mitchell simply threw her sick son into the corner, ascending up the staircase, leaving and locking the door behind her. The familiar click of the lock closing him into the dead space set Logan's sobs off again, hyperventilation and pure panic being added to his mental lists of symptoms.

Logan cried himself to sleep that night, being locked up for the simple reason of a childhood cold.

-

Logan gasped loudly, sitting up as straight as a board in his soft bed. Cold sweat slowly dripped down his forehead, stinging his eyes as he panted for breath. Logan slowly looked to the opposite side of the room, praying he didn't wake his best friend and foster brother from his slumber. He was relieved to see the blonde still soundly asleep in a mound under the quilt. The nightmares, especially that particular one, were a common offence to Logan now, but it didn't mean he was used to the feeling it gave him.

However, that morning, the feeling was different. Normally, he would wake up in a cold sweat, _check,_ hyperventilate as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, _check,_ and then calm in time for him to wake up properly, grab a quick shower and begin breakfast before his band mates had even stirred.

But now, Logan just felt queasy, hot and irritated. His chest ached and his lungs felt thick and heavy. On the other hand, Logan would much rather just force the horrible feelings to the back of his mind and get on with the day. It was their day off for rehearsals, so he refused to ruin it for everyone else by getting sick.

_"I always knew you were a good for nothing chicken, I don't even know why we keep you around, stupid kid. You get a little bit ill and think everyone around should care for you."_

The harsh words from this nightmare, or memory, whichever you preferred, continued to sway around in his head, placing more doubt in his heart that his friends would even care if he told them how unwell he felt.

Taking his chances, Logan stood, trying to keep the ground firmly beneath his feet as his sore head swam dangerously, specs of black crowding in Logan's vision. As quickly as it came, the dizzy feeling left. He quickly got to the wardrobe and picked out his clothes for the day. Knowing he needn't dress up for their lazy day off, Logan settled for an oversized hoodie for ultimate comfort and a pair of loosely fitting jeans.

Sighing a little bit, Logan made his way over to Kendall's bed, wasting no time in pulling off the mound of blankets and allowing the cool air of the apartment to flood against Kendall's warm body. The shock from his blankets being pulled and the cold air pelting his nice, comfy body woke Kendall with a start, earning Logan a small glare.

"What?" Logan tried to look innocent, but couldn't keep the sly half grin from his face. "You're awake now, aren't you?"

With that said, Logan left the room, placing his change of clothes on the orange couch as he made himself breakfast.

-

Kendall was slowly getting changed into his lazy-day clothes, having taken his shower the night before so knowing he wouldn't really need one until later that day, when he heard the beginning of everything.

Painful, wet sounding coughs echoed from the kitchen area, Logan's tiny gasps of air squeaking slightly through his mucus filled lungs. It pained Kendall to hear his brother in such agony, knowing the possibly chest cold was doing nothing to help his friend's asthma.

Quickly but securely buttoning up his jeans, Kendall pulled on his loose vest top while rushing out of the bedroom. He wanted to get to Logan as quickly as possible.

The said boy was doubled up over the sink as he wheezed and coughed painfully, spitting out a large gloop of green gunk into the sink below him.

Kendall, feeling worry bloom like a rose in his chest, rushed to the small genius's side, placing his large hand on Logan's back. Kendall hated how rattled and strained his brother's lungs felt below his gentle touch.

"You alright, Logie?" He asked gently, not knowing whether or not Logan had a headache pounding in his temples.

Logan stood up straight, refusing to make eye contact with the boy stood a few feet behind him. "I'm fine." Was his curt reply, emotion devoid from his voice, Logan was hiding something from him. The tell-tale scratch in his throat proved that the harsh coughing had hurt the boy's windpipe.

Kendall was about to resort, demand answers from his younger brother. He knew for a fact that Logan was _not_ fine as he claimed. But, in a pure strike of luck for Logan, James and Carlos decided to appear out of the bedroom at this time, arguing lightly over whether strawberry or chocolate pudding was better.

James cut off the small, slowly heating argument to focus on Logan. The first words of greeting out of his lips to the genius were: "Logan, you look really pale this morning, you feeling alright?"

Logan however took this offensively, huffing slightly in irritation. "I'm fine, James." With that, he grabbed his change of clothes from the couch, heading into the bathroom for his morning shower. Logan's footsteps were harsh and deliberate, enough to show that he was angry with the boy's concern.

James stands there in shock. "Was it something I said?"

-

Logan had been in the shower for almost double the usual amount of time. Logan, being himself, liked to conserve water, so his longest showers tended to be only around 15 minutes. Just long enough to thoroughly wash his hair and body, calm himself by letting the hot water release the stress in his muscles then getting out, dried, dressed and ready to take on the day.

But this didn't seem to be happening today, and it was beginning to worry James, Carlos and Kendall. Half an hour had passed since Logan stormed into the bathroom before the shower water finally cut off.

Kendall, silently hoping nothing is too wrong with his brother, approaches the door. "Loge, you doing alright in there, bro?" He tried to keep the worry from his voice, no matter how unsuccessful that plea was.

Kendall's only reply was a round of sharp, harsh coughs from the raven's struggling lungs. Worry once again bloomed in Kendall's chest as he motioned his other two best friends over. James asked the same thing through the locked, wooden door to Logan, only to get the same reply with a difference.

After the harsh coughs ended, the three boys were greeted with the horrible sound of a loud _thump,_ then silence from the bathroom.

Carlos, not caring if he got injured in the process, strapped his black hockey helmet to his skull, bowed down his head and charged into the door with a running start. Needless to say with Carlos's hard head, the door flew off his hinges. Bitters would not be happy about that.

But Bitters was the least of the remaining 3/4 of Big Time Rush's problem.

Logan lay, silent on the cold tiled floor, his face a horrible shade of gray, blending horribly with the tiles below his still face. Logan's hands were down around his hips, limply holding the edges of his jeans there. He'd fainted mid-cough while getting redressed. However, the thing that worried the three boys most was the quiet, uneven wheezes coming from Logan's mouth as he lay there.

James is quick to recognise the subtle symptoms, quickly running from the bathroom as Kendall and Carlos made it to Logan's side. The tall brunette made it to Logan's shared bedroom, rooting through the top draw of his bedside table for the small, L-shaped device. Once finding the blue reliever inhaler filled with ventolin, James made his way back to the small bathroom, shaking the inhaler violently to mix the medication before taking off the lid and placing it to Logan's pale lips and pushing the canister at the top. Secretly, James was glad Logan had taught them all how to properly work the inhaler in case of an emergency, but he wouldn't let Logan know that.

_No need to allow Logan to get big headed with his medical facts._ James thought with a small smirk, relieved when he sees Logan's breathing clear a bit, the horrible wheeze fading a little but not completely.

Kendall however, looks angry. His large hand is firmly on Logan's back, the other clutching his shoulder from trying to shake him awake. It's from this position that Kendall can feel the waves of heat being given off by Logan's small body. Logan had a fever and had neglected to tell him, and that hurt Kendall more than he'd care to admit.

He thought Logan would trust him with anything, having been there with him since practically the start. But apparently, that wasn't the case, and it filled Kendall with anger, his pride being shot down.

Carlos could see the mental beating Kendall was giving himself and Logan, and was quick to react, placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder in a relaxing, comforting gesture.

"Ken, calm down, it isn't Logie-bear's fault, right? Remember he told us about that nightmare he has a lot? Logan's parents punished him that one time for getting sick, maybe that's why he didn't let us help him? He didn't want to be a bother... " Carlos trailed off, sad brown eyes focusing on his sleeping friend. For surprisingly not the first time, Carlos had brought Kendall out of his fit of rage with his understanding tone and words. "Mr and Mrs Mitchell were mean, bad people for putting that judgement on our Logie!" He exclaimed with a pout.

Kendall couldn't help but crack a smile, so much for the calm and understanding Carlos, he just wasn't Carlos without the innocent tantrum.

The said blonde reached down, wrapping one strong hand under Logan's knees and the other around his bare shoulders, lifting his fevered friend off the floor. He carried his precious load into the living room, waiting as James arranged the cushions into a makeshift pillow and lay Logan down with his head on it.

Carlos jumped into the room. "My Little Pony is on! Pinkie Pie!" He yelled, grinning as if it was Christmas, Easter and his birthday at the same time. With that exclamation thrown out there, Carlos plonked himself down in front of the sofa Logan rested on, smiling happily when the children's program came on the desired channel.

Kendall and James looked at each other, rolling their eyes as they sat beside Carlos to watch the multicoloured ponies play through an episode, not really focusing on what was going on.

"Hey, I'm going to take Logan to the doctor's when he wakes up, he was coughing up gunk earlier, I think it's a chest infection." Kendall stated, breaking the mutual silence that had coated the three boys like a blanket when the ending theme for the children's show finished.

James nodded lightly in agreement, his head topped with unsettled hair resting by Logan's knees, making sure his cheek bone had the slightest amount of contact. Kendall had the same idea, his head resting by Logan's stomach. Neither of the older boys wanted the youngest to feel alone when he woke from his fevered dreams.

"Don't worry Logan," Carlos began, shocking the two taller boys with how calm and sure Carlos sounded with himself. "We will never hold a stupid judgement against you."

**Hope you enjoyed! Once again, thank you to all my supporters with this story, including reviewers, favourites, alerts and those who just simply read this.**

Once again, the offer still stands for requests for the themes, just tell me your idea and I'll get right on to trying to match it with a theme that will work. Thanks for reading!


	15. Seeking Solace

Rehearsals, as always, seemed to go on forever that warm spring day, sweat pouring off each of their bodies as the four Minnesotan boys struggled through dance routines and harmonies.

However, one small Latino boy never seemed to be tired, his hyperactive mind would never allow that to happen. His dark skinned hands gripped onto a small pot of fish flakes as he charged through the Palm Woods Lobby, swerving his way through the other teenagers who stayed at the said building. James was close behind him, trying to stop Carlos from crashing into someone and hurting himself and the person while possibly spilling tiny fish flakes of food all over the carpets. If that happened, guess who would be the one forced to clean it up? Carlos wouldn't for sure.

Logan and Kendall walked through the crowds rather than charging, both much too worn and tired to bother chasing the two more energetic boys. Logan himself couldn't wait to fall into his large, cool bed.

Once entering the apartment, Carlos's brown eyes scanned the large room that Gustavo had arranged for them, face breaking out into a grin as they focused on the fish tank that lay in the corner. Confined within the glass walls was clear, crystal water, multicoloured rocks and a novelty SpongeBob castle, along with a still, orange fish.

Breaking into a sprint, Carlos made his way over to the tank, opening the pot of food and tearing away the foil lid that prevented the food from going stale.

"Kipper," Carlos called out, unable to wipe the grin off his face at seeing his only non-human best friend. "Food time! Wake up!"

The little orange fish didn't move towards the glass like it normally would have, just continuing to float upside down on the surface of the water. Carlos frowned a little. "Kipper?" he repeated, reaching into the tank and gently prodding the fish with his fingertip.

Kendall had arrived by this point, joining Carlos at the large tank's side. Upon seeing the scene before him, Kendall's brow furrowed a little, sadness washing into his expressive jade eyes. "Carlos, I think Kipper is dead." His tone was gentle, not wanting to upset his innocent friend.

Carlos looked over at Kendall for a second, the blonde boy expecting the water works to open any second, but was surprised when Carlos just grinned again. "Don't be silly Kendall, Kipper is just sleeping! He'll wake up with a little food, isn't that right, Kip?" He stated, pinching a bit of the brown flakes between his thumb and forefinger and allowing the food to drop onto the surface of the tank water.

Kipper the goldfish once again just floated at the surface, still and unresponsive to Carlos's prods.

Logan, watching the situation from the couch, sighed a little and stood up to join them. "Carlos," he began sadly, much like Kendall, he didn't want to upset the boy. "Fish don't sleep upside down, especially not like that. Kipper is dead, we'll get you a new goldfish tomorrow, alright?"

Carlos's smile had faded, the brown eyes locked onto a very interesting inch of carpet. James slowly leant forward, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

Carlos wanted no comfort; he just shoved the tall brunette away, and ran out of the room, covering his weeping eyes with the palm of his hand. "You guys are so horrible! You never like me being happy!" With that hurtful accusation yelled out, echoing throughout the apartment, Carlos disappeared down the hall.

James, eyes wide with shock, stumbled over his words a little. "I'll go calm him down, you two get rid of the fish and tank." Then, he followed the direction in which his smaller friend had ran.

It didn't take long for James to find the sobbing Latino; Carlos sat on the very edge of the Palm Woods pool, his knees pulled tightly to his chest. Choked, pained whimpers came from the boy's lips.

James slowly sat beside his best friend, wrapping his long arm around his shoulders and smiling lightly when Carlos leaned into the touch, no longer pushing him away. "Carlos, calm down alright? I'm sorry we were so blunt to you, but it's just a fish, ok? I'll buy you a new one." He tried to keep his tone gentle, not wanting to push him away again.

Carlos sniffed a little before looking up from his knees, the skin around his eyes swollen and read with the salty tears. "Kipper was Grandma's going away present to me when we left to LA." He stated in no more than a whisper before allowing his head to drop back to his knees.

The taller boy was silent now, knowing full well how much Carlos's grandmother had meant to him. Only a month or so after the 4 boys had moved from chilly Minnesota to the warm LA, Carlos had gotten a phone call from his father, telling him the beloved old woman had passed away. Truthfully, James didn't know what to say now, so simply allowed Carlos to cuddle up to him, crying away his grief.

A few people snickered as they watched Carlos sob his heart out; giggling even more when they learnt it was over a fish, but every cruel word or snigger earnt them a glare for James, a few colourful words coming from his mouth into their direction.

Carlos continued to grip onto James, repeating the same heartbreaking line over and over. "I miss her James; I miss my grandmother, why did Kipper have to die?"

This went on for almost two hours before Logan and Kendall joined them, escorting Carlos up from the pool side and to the apartment in which he could grieve in peace for the lost fish.

James knew that most people thought of him as vain and selfish, but there was one thing that was definitely true. No matter what, James would help his friends, even when they just needed to seek solace.

**This was a hard chapter to write for, definitely not one of my favourites to be honest. But, I had to get it written. Exactly 1000 words for the chapter, though! Not sure if I got the whole idea of the theme right, and this was originally meant to be humorous... but yeah, it's me...**

Now, I'm off to play Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance that just got delivered to my home, finally a game us in the UK get before everywhere else!


	16. Excuses

**Please read the announcement at the end of this chapter once you're done reading it, this is important. Enjoy the chapter!**

December was definitely a chilly time of year, it had yet to snow over the Palm Woods Hotel in LA, yet that didn't mean the nippy wind that chilled everyone to the core wasn't present. This particular day was a Saturday, meaning that usually, the four teenage boys that made up the boy band Big Time Rush had a day off from rehearsals, dance routines and their easily angered producer.

However, it was Saturday the 20th of December, only a few days from Christmas. Gustavo was away from the studios himself, visiting his family for the week for the holidays. Kelly was also away, happy to get away from the boys and her boss for as long as she could. This meant that Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all got the next two weeks off work. To say they were pleased was an understatement.

So, taking advantage of their free days, it didn't take long for Carlos to be filled to the brim with sugar, bouncing around the apartment 2J like Tigger the Tiger. Logan sighed from the couch, flicking through his book with unfocused eyes, not really reading the words placed in front of him.

Carlos bounded over to the genius's side. "Logie! Will you come to the park with me please? The lake is frozen over and loads of people are skating on it, but Kendall said I had to ask you to come with me since you're the sensible one, please?" He yelled out, hardly taking a breath throughout his speech. Logan rubbed his offended ears with a wince.

"Sorry, Carlos, I can't, I have a bunch of homework that needs to be done before we go back to school, maybe next time." With that said, Logan stood, dog eared the page in his book, placed it down and left the room, leaving Carlos stood where he was.

Carlos however, wasn't as stupid as people seemed to think. He knew for a fact that Logan had no homework, none of them did since their teacher didn't believe it was fair to pile them with work for a holiday when it was their time to relax. But, he could tell something was eating away at Logan's thoughts, so he let the matter drop, and went to find someone else to take skating with him.

-

James Diamond wondered into his best friend's bedroom, grinning at the raven haired boy that sat on the bed. On his head, carefully placed above his perfectly styled hair, was a floppy red and white Santa hat, a small bell on the end that jingled with every movement.

"Logan, dude," He began, unable to keep the Christmas joy from his tone. "Wanna come up to the mall with me? I'm going to grab Kendall and Carlos's Christmas presents, get that bit of the shopping out the way, join me?" He gave Logan his best grin, showing the white teeth.

Logan looked up, the slightly bloodshot eyes and puffy pink skin surrounding them not escaping James's knowledge. However, Logan gave a small, watery smile, trying to hide his pain behind it. "I can't, James, I'm sorry but I have so much housework to do with Mrs Knight being away in Minnesota with Katie for the week, someone has to do it, after all! Don't worry; you'll be fine in the mall alone." Logan smiled weakly again at his friend, before leaving the room, leaving James stood by Kendall's bed.

James knew that Logan had no housework; the apartment was practically gleaming since it was so clean, all of the teenage boys' clothes had been washed and put away already, and there was nothing to do. But James couldn't shake the pained look Logan had given him from his mind's eye, so he let the matter drop, and left to the mall to get some last minute shopping done.

-

It was getting dark now, since in winter the sun set so early. James and Carlos stood in the kitchen; working together to make a meal that was at least partially edible for the teenage boys. Kendall, sensing his opportunity, left the room, half to escape the horrible smell of burning coming from the oven, the other to find a certain little brother of his.

It didn't take long to find Logan, the shorter boy stood in the lobby, eyes unfocused as Camille babbled on to him about everything and anything animatedly. Logan nodded now and again in agreement, but obviously wasn't listening to a word she said. Kendall, like James before him, didn't miss Logan's puffy red eyes.

Deciding to save the boy from Camille's wrath before she found out he wasn't paying attention to her, Kendall walked over, pulling on Logan's arm and quickly apologising to Camille. Taking the hint, she left the two alone.

"Logan, James and Carlos are making dinner but by the looks of things we're just going to be getting takeout in a few hours if they don't burn the whole Palm Woods down, I'm going to head up to the ice rink for a bit, get some practice in, join me?"

Logan avoided Kendall's gaze, able to sense the worry in his green eyes despite him trying to hide it. "I can't, Kendall, I have an emergency meeting with Gustavo and Kelly up at the studios, I think they want me to re-record a few verses or something. I'll see you later." Still avoiding Kendall's gaze, Logan left the lobby into the chilled, dark outside, leaving Kendall stood alone.

Kendall knew that every word Logan had said was a lie, what with Gustavo and Kelly being away for Christmas, but he let it drop, able to almost feel an ache in his heart that Logan was silently hurting for unknown reasons.

-

Apartment 2J was lit up by gentle yellow light drifting from the lamp shades, outside the streets cold, dark and unforgiving. Kendall, Carlos and James sat on the orange sofa, each clutching onto a cup of dark brown chocolate cocoa. Finally, James spoke, his tone was quiet and laced with concern.

"I'm worried about Logan." He stated simply, taking a long sip from the hot drink. Kendall nodded lightly in agreement, wrapping his slightly cold hands around the warm mug.

"Me too, his eyes were red earlier, he looked like he'd been crying."

Then Carlos joined into the conversation, sounding crestfallen, voice wobbling a little with his fear. "Plus, he's been making excuses and avoiding us all day. Did we upset him by doing something wrong? I mean, we haven't pranked him in like, forever!"

James smiled lightly at his friend's actions and shook his head. "No, I don't think it was us. But maybe-"

James was cut off by Kendall shushing him, the three boys going silent. Their hearts were almost torn from their chests at the pained, small sobs that echoed from Logan and Kendall's bedroom.

Curiosity getting the best of them, they all stood, gently placing their cocoa down to prevent it from spilling and gently tiptoed to the bedroom. The three peered in, Kendall's breath hitching slightly with shock.

Logan sat on his bed, knees clutched into his chest with his face buried deeply into the joints. In his small hands, Logan tightly held a small, broken, wooden picture frame. The genius mumbled lightly to himself, shaking his head now and again in denial of his words.

Kendall pulled the other two away from the room, staying silent as he rushed to where the calendar was placed on the wall. The blonde boy wanted to hit himself for forgetting. It was December 20th, a few days before Christmas, as well as the one year anniversary of little Luna Mitchell's death.

Kendall knew that in the broken frame Logan held was the torn, but only, picture of his small baby sister that he owned. The small girl had been only two years old when she met her untimely death by a drunk driver, having been hit the only time Logan's parents had actually kept their promise and visited him there in LA.

The hospital had tried their best to save the broken little girl, but they were unable to.

Logan had been making excuses all day to hide the pain that was present in his heart, just so he could be alone, and, against the three best friends' best judgement, they left Logan alone in his bedroom. This was one thing they would be unable to help with, so allowed Logan to grieve alone like he wished to.

**Right, time for the announcement, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating Need very much for a while, placing it on some sort of indefinite hiatus. I have other projects I need to focus on, including an original story (You can't become an author with just fanfiction unfortunately), another BTR multichapter I have in the works (Not the sequel to DotM, but just as angsty with Logan, if not more.) and my own art works.**

So, I'll still be updating this every now and again, but I have other things that take more priority right now, so please forgive me for this!

Once again, thank you to all the reviews, alerts and favourites, I appreciate each and every one of you!


	17. Bonus Chapter!

**Yeah... I don't know where this came from, since I wasn't planning to write anything else for Need for a while, but it happened!**

BUT! Before you read, follow me on twitter! Lunachu16 – if you had, you would have known sooner that this chapter was coming ;D Don't be afraid to tweet me, I love talking to everyone!

This chapter I'm going to dedicate to ALittleMoreCargan, since we had a lovely conversation on twitter earlier :) Go read her stories also if you don't already!

Now enjoy!

To say that Logan Mitchell had a close friendship with Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, as well as his foster brother Kendall Knight, was an understatement. The four of them had been together practically since birth, nothing could separate them.

Of course, they always got each other wound up and annoyed, personalities often clashing horribly. Kendall's personality was ordering and protective, opening up very little and only to those he completely trusted, whereas Carlos was completely the opposite, always happy and smiling, trusting everyone until they gave him reason not to.

James was much like Carlos, optimistic, always seeing the good in people; however, his mischievous side was a common sight. There was nothing James enjoyed more than a good prank on one of his closest friends to start the day off. Of course, this annoyed Kendall to no end, especially since he was usually the target of the said pranks.

Logan was just quiet to put it gently, he was silent most of the time, quite introverted, he didn't enjoy days out much, and they were just a waste of time in his opinion. Besides his brother, Kendall, their little sister Katie, and the two best friends, Logan spoke to no-one.

Right now, for instance, Carlos was dragging his friends out to a fairground. Katie Knight had decided to join them.

"Come on, Logan; just come on one ride with me, just one? What about the Log Flume, you loved that when we were little!" The short brunette pleaded, gripping onto Logan's hand with her two smaller ones as she tried to pull him towards the said amusement.

Carlos, Kendall and James snickered slightly as Logan sighed, exasperated and annoyed. "I really don't feel like it right now, Katie."

She pouted, her pale pink cheeks puffing out sweetly as she huffed. "You never feel like it! Come on." Apparently, the girl refused to take no as an answer, gripping the taller boy's arm with both of hers and dragging him onto the boat shaped log.

Carlos looked over to Kendall, both of them having the same smirk ironed onto their face. At the same time, they both muttered. "She's got him whipped." They broke out into grins, the expression uncommon on Kendall's face in public, but right now he didn't really care. In the company of his closest friends, he could let himself go.

The three boys watched as Logan gripped onto Katie's back in fear as the log began to move, going into a dark cave. It was a known fact that the boy did not like roller coasters, or anything similar to them.

Katie chuckled lightly as she felt Logan's hands grip into the back of her thin shirt, his breathing deepening to calm his pounding heart. She turned slightly to face him, her pale fingers gently pushing a small lock of his black hair away from his brown eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about, Loge. You'll be fine, okay?" She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly as she did so. Logan couldn't help but smile back, the damned motion was infectious. But it wasn't long until the ride tilted back, climbing up the first hill, it only took about 10 seconds until they were at the top of the small but steep drop. Logan gulped loudly as he looked over the edge, seeing the drop ahead.

"Ready?" Katie grinned as she asked him, brown eyes shining with excitement as the log tilted that tiny bit further forward, the ride coming crashing down towards the water, leaving the two occupants of the boat soaking wet.

Logan tried to calm his breathing and the frantic pounding of his heart, hands gripping so tightly onto Katie's shirt that the fabric was on the verge of ripping and his knuckles were white. The small brunette in front giggled lightly at his actions.

"Calm down Logan, that was fun, wasn't it?" She enquired, eyes still shimmering.

Logan shook his head frantically; he had _not_ enjoyed that one bit. "Katie Knight, I will never trust you again."

She just giggled louder, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand, attempting to hide the motion in vain. "Oh well!" She exclaimed, knowing from experience Logan didn't mean it. "Just two more drops to go!"

The colour drained from Logan's face, leaving him pasty white with fear. "What?" His yell of disbelief echoed throughout the cave, crying out and gripping Logan tight as they began to rise again. "I wanna get off, I wanna get off, I wanna get off..." He repeated, rocking slightly with Katie causing her to chuckle more. Logan did tend to overreact a little bit at times.

Once again, the log fell down the steep drop, this one larger than the previous. The feeling of the ride gave made Logan's heart leap to his throat and his stomach churn, a strangled gasp of fear escaping his lips. Once the log evened out again and began to climb the highest drop, the one in which their photograph would be taken on, there was no conversing, no reassurances from Katie, just silence and shaking.

Logan knew he was overreacting to the children's ride, but he could swear that the devil himself had created this form of 'Entertainment.' Logan closed his brown eyes, held onto his little sister tighter, and sealed his mouth closed as the ride dropped, he tried to keep his face impassive of fear, and Kendall would never let him live it down. The crash of water once again soaking the two friends to the bone was what snapped Logan out of his 'happy place' in which he'd used to distract himself.

Shivering lightly, although he knew the hot sun would soon dry him off, Logan couldn't get out of the small boat quick enough, practically shoving Katie out of the way to get back on his dear, sweet land.

Kendall chuckled, unable to keep the amusement from his best friend's state out of his eyes as he connected his hand around Logan's upper arm, helping pull the shaking boy out beside his sister, who chuckled and skipped towards Carlos and James without a care. The three went straight to the photo booth, of course, to collect their picture of the two friends going down the slope.

Kendall turned his attention back to Logan, smirking at his pale face and quivering knees. "You alright, dude?" He enquired, flipping a few strands of his blonde hair from his eyes. Bryce stared at him in disbelief for a second, before nodding dully.

"I cannot stand our sister." Kendall couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"Aw, Loge, You know that isn't true. Lighten up a little; you're getting worse than me."

Katie, James and Carlos returned, skipping gently with their arms hooked. Carlos was grinning like a maniac, which just proved Logan's point that he'd never live the picture down. As the black haired boy showed his slightly taller friend the picture, Logan groaned.

He looked like a big baby, gripping the back of the grinning and laughing Katie's shirt. And was that, was that _tears_ in his eyes? Oh gosh, his life would be over if Fredrick ever got hold of this amazing piece of blackmail.

Kendall once again grinned at the horror on Logan's face, making a show out of taking the picture from Carlos and putting it in his bag, ready to of course show the boy's social worker later. Logan may be the one he was closest to out of the friends, considering their personalities were so alike, but that didn't mean he didn't like the annoy the slightly younger kid too.

Katie broke Kendall's blackmailing thoughts with a simple exclamation. "Oh, hook a duck!" With that, she was off, skipping towards the stand with Carlos being dragged by the arm behind her. Kendall sighed wearily; he was the one with the money, so he'd have to follow her to the childish attraction. Grabbing a handful of Logan's hair, fondly mind you, he pulled the shorter boy over to where the two hyperactive kids were bouncing on their heels, waiting for the chance to earn a stuffed toy. James followed suit behind, trying to pry Kendall's hand off Logan's hair with the plea 'You'll ruin my hard work!'.

"Alright, how much is it for 2 games?" Kendall enquired; he didn't want the two youngest of the group to go without a stuffed animal, so they'd have to get two.

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows. "For two games, that will be $5."

Kendall looked angered for a second at the steep price, but closed his eyes and sighed, allowing the boiling blood to calm before he handed over the money.

Katie beamed as she was given the long pole with a hook on the end. After a few unsuccessful attempts of hooking the tiny duck, she handed the pole to Logan, pouting. "Do it for me, Logan? Please, I really want the monkey!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Why should I? Remember, I hate you."

Katie's pout grew, her cheeks puffing out a little and she placed her hands on her hips. "Logan Mitchell, you will hook that duck for me right now mister! Or so help me; Mr Frying Pan will come out to play!"

The four guys couldn't help but sweat drop in unison at the terrifying 11 year old. Logan nodded and took the hooked pole from her. "Alright, alright I'll get you the damned duck..." He leant over the edge of the counter, leaning towards the pond filled with ducks. If he was honest, it wasn't a very good booth, the hooks were thick whereas the loops on the duck's heads tiny. It was very difficult to get it through and stay there, but none the less, Logan managed it.

He handed the duck to the man behind the counter and pointed towards the large pink monkey that hung by its tail from the stall. "I'll take that please." Katie squealed in delight uncharacteristically, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the man handed her the stuffed toy. She nuzzled into the fur on the Monkey's head, flashing Logan a grin of thanks.

Carlos didn't take long hooking his own duck, choosing a large, plastic buster sword as his prize. But, noticing Katie's monkey, he pleaded with her to swap, which she had no problem in doing. Oh man, Logan and Kendall would be in for a long night. The group walked together through the crowds, Katie a little behind them as she re-enacted some fighting moves she'd recently learnt from a game with her new sword.

"Katie, cut it out, you're not Angeal." Logan told her irritated, rubbing his forehead to warn off the approaching headache.

Katie froze, her cheeks turning red at the realisation that she'd been caught in the act. She mumbled a sorry, putting the large toy sword on her back.

Kendall broke the awkward silence that followed. "How would you kids like to go to the cinema?"

Carlos and Katie began jumping on their heels again, grinning happily with a chorus of affirmative words. Logan just nodded simply, not one to get hyper over a simple idea.

"I wanna see a cartoon! Can we Kendall, please?" Carlos pleaded with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. Katie shoved him to the side, getting in front of her brother in his place.

"No! We have to go see an action film! They're so cool and fun, you agree, don't you Kendall, Logan?" She asked them sweetly, but the malice in her playful voice was just daring them to go against her wish. James piped up beside her, agreeing to the action film and causing the smaller girl to grin as though she had won.

"No." Kendall and Logan said in unison. The older of the two pushing Katie out the way as they spoke, before walking ahead. Kendall continued talking.

"I want to go see that new horror film, Woman in Black or something I think it's called." Katie and Carlos immediately began protesting. Katie wasn't like other girls her age, but it didn't mean she liked Horror films. "Oi, shut up." No-one argued with Kendall, the protests quietening. "I've been wanting to see this for a while, so we see Woman in Black or nothing at all."

Still, not one protest was heard from the younger two. James rubbing his neck nervously, he wasn't one for Horrors either.

"I agree with Kendall, it looks good. Plus, Daniel Radcliff is in it, and he'll always be Harry Potter."

Carlos and Katie just hooked arms and held each other close, already scared.

-

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at one of Minnesota's cinemas, Kendall headed to the line to buy the tickets, ignoring the fact that Katie was much too young to get into the film, while the three remaining boys and the youngest brunette went to get the snacks with Solis's money.

Needless to say they went a bit overboard with two supersize popcorns, four huge sodas, hotdogs for each of the boys and a pot of fluffy, pink candyfloss between them. Kendall was not impressed when he returned with the tickets, but took one of the boxes of popcorn to himself regardless.

They walked into the correct screen, sitting a few rows towards the back and in the centre, so their view was good but they weren't surrounded by creepy, making out couples that would put a dent in Katie's 'innocence'. The trailers soon started, Carlos already hiding behind Katie's shoulder. Katie herself was trembling.

"Katie, calm down, the film hasn't even started yet." Logan reassured, and then grinned a little as he remembered what she had said to him on the flume earlier on. "There's nothing to worry about, Katie. You'll be fine, okay?"

She glared at him for the mocking tone, causing Kendall to scoff and choke on his popcorn. Soon, the dark movie began, effectively scaring Carlos and Katie out of their wits by the middle of the film.

Logan and Kendall had been whispering to each other for some time, before Logan suddenly shouted out in the quiet cinema. "Stop being stupid, Harry, use your wand! Your wand! Accio wand, Harry!"

He sounded so serious while yelling it out, Kendall couldn't help but burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as Logan continued to yell at the actor on screen. Katie and James looked horrified, hitting Logan lightly to try and shut him up as murmurs of disapproval echoed throughout the screen. Soon, the staff officials from the cinema were marching up the aisles towards them, pulling Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie from their seats and escorting them out.

They were issued with a 6 month ban from the cinema.

Since the group still had a few hours to kill before having to head home ready for the first day of the new school year the next morning, the headed to the park where they had all first become close friends. The boys had only been 6 then, Katie being a mere baby. Making it 9, nearly 10 years ago the promise had been made to always stick together.

They all sat, hand in hand by the pond, watching as a small, green frog hopped towards the shimmering water.

**Hope you enjoyed this random, impulsive chapter. I didn't really plan it, it just sort of... happened, and turned out pretty long!**

It was a nice change to do something light-hearted again!

Also, I have just been informed that in every Bonus chapter I write, there must be a random green frog appearance... Let's make it happen!

Thank you for sticking with this story even through its slight Hiatus!


End file.
